Stay With Me
by TeamFreeWill2.0
Summary: Destiel with a side of Sabriel. After a long journey of fighting to stay together, Dean and Cas are finally together without a problem. Or are they? Insert a 13 year old girl who just lost her parents because of the supernatural. With no where to take her, they drop her off at Bobby's and go check out coordinates that point to some place in Lebanon, Kansas.(Give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1: I Have a Confession To Make

Dean's POV

They thought there would only be one, not three God damn it! Sam had found them a job in Magnolia Springs, Alabama. A vengeful spirit was killing all the men who stayed at a small Bed & Breakfast near the center of town. Four had died so far.

The job was currently not going as expected. They had anticipated only one, but instead there wound up to be three. Sam was able to salt and burn the first, then the others came.

With them was the groundskeeper. He was in his late 40s, short, and had light brown hair that was cropped to the left. He was unfortunately caught in the 'crossfire'.

Sam quickly lit the second on fire and started applying salt to the last one. Dean stood alert and watchful, waiting for the third to show itself. The grounds keeper cowered behind him.

"Hurry up Sammy. We ain't got all night!" Dean said forcefully.

"I know, I know. Almost done…"

Suddenly, the groundskeeper was yanked backwards, in the hands of the vengeful spirit. Dean rushed at it with the crowbar he was holding, but he was a fraction of a second too late. The groundskeepers' neck was snapped by the spirit. His lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a flair of limbs.

"There. It's over Dean," Sam says as the flames grew, engulfing the skeleton of the third vengeful spirit.

Dean was silent. He walked over to the Impala, opening the trunk and throwing the crowbar in. Slamming it shut, he walked over and got in the driver's side.

"Get in. We're going to the fucking bar," Dean stated matter-of-factly as he started the Impala's engine.

The entirety of the drive over, Dean continued to blame himself. A small part knew that it wasn't his fault, but that small voice soon grew hoarse and gave up.

Could I not have done something. It didn't have to end this way!

Inside the bar, Dean ordered a tumbler whiskey. Sam ordered only a beer. Dean just couldn't forgive himself, so instead he decided to drink his problems away. How he let that innocent guy die. He didn't know why he was being especially hard on himself. He's watched others die before. But for some reason, this time felt different. He downed the shot and tapped the rim of the glass, signaling to the bartender. The bartender filled his glass and walked away, leaving Dean and his thoughts.

His mind kept drifting. Wandering to places he didn't want to go.

No. Not now. Don't think about him!

He screamed to himself. But he just can't stop. Damn it! So instead, he lets himself go there. He pictures Castiel's perfect blue eyes and his jet black hair that always sticks up in every direction. Maybe it's time he actually started feeling again? What could it hurt? A lot, it could hurt him a lot.

He ordered another. And another. A while later he finally decided that he needs to go. Get out and go somewhere. He's only a bit drunk, safe enough to drive. Surrrrrreee...Swaying slightly, he stood and walked over to Sam.

"Ima goin' to the beach Sammy," Dean slightly slurred.

"Good luck driving."

"Whatever, I'll be fine."

Dean walked out of the bar and got in the Impala. He started the engine and pulled out of

the parking lot.

He just drove, not really sure where the hell he was going. He took multiple turns, acting upon impulse. A certain sign caught his attention, it read,

Public Beach -

5 miles

Taking the right turn, he followed the signs to an empty parking lot. Swinging the Impala into a random empty slot, he killed the engine.

The moon was full tonight and it made the ocean water sparkle and dance. Dean grabbed a beer out of the backseat and started down the ramp, towards the sandy beach. When his boots touched the sand, he stopped and surveyed the beach.

He made his way to a boardwalk that stretched into the ocean. Taking a slow drag of his beer, he climbed the flight of rickety old wooden stairs that led to the actual boardwalk.

Why couldn't I save 'em? I should have saved him! He silently pleaded for his head to just shut the fuck up.

"You need to forgive yourself, Dean Winchester," a voice said behind him.

Dean jumped slightly and whipped his head around, "Huh?"

"I mean it Dean. Just because you could not save one civilian, does not mean that you cannot have hundreds more. You save hundreds of people Dean. Why must you doubt yourself?"

Dean turned his head and stared at Cas' kind blue eyes. His own eyes glistened with tears. Cas walked with him, down to the end. Dean leaned his elbows on the sun worn wooden railing, taking another drag from hia beer. He wasn't sure how to response so he looked away.

"It is beautiful here, isn't it?" Dean said, changing the subject.

"I suppose it is."

For awhile they both stood there. Dean secretly stole small glimpses of Cas' face. What he didn't notice though, was that Cas was doing the same.

"You need to stop drinking," Cas said tentatively.

"I find that it helps me to relax," Dean replied softly.

"I find it better when you are yourself and not intoxicated by alcohol."

Dean shut his mouth and just stared at Cas. The moon reflects beautifully in those blue eyes of his. He can't stop himself. Cas stared back.

"Dean?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Dean managed to reply.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do not seem very "here". You are thinking too much," Cas used air quotations.

That was the last damn straw. Even if he wanted to, he probably couldn't stop himself from doing what he was about to do. Dean took another drink, summoning up the courage to do what he thought he had to.

Dropping the empty beer bottle over the edge, he grabbed Cas' shoulders and spun him so that they were facing each other. He slowly close the gap, bringing their lips together.

And damn were they soft!

Cas froze for a second, his eyes wide open. After a moment, Cas figured out what was going on and kissed back. They broke apart, but stayed close together, both gasping for breath.

"I like you, Cas. More than just a friend."

"I...I like you also Dean," Cas smiled, his breathing becoming regular again, "more than a friend."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Dean said while cupping Castiel's face in his hands.

He leaned down and engulfed Cas' lips with his own again.

"How are we going to tell Sam?" Castiel asked after he pulled back.

Dean laughed, "We'll find some way to tell him. Later though."

"Fair enough."

Cas pulled Dean close for another kiss, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. They stayed on the boardwalk for a long time, talking, holding hands, and kissing.

"An angel of the Lord, falling for my broken self," Dean said absently.

Cas rolled his eyes, "I've waited for eternity for you. I shall wait no longer."

Dean smiled at Cas and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go To The Beach

**AN: Hey guys! This meant to go on the first chapter, but oh well. This is my first 'attempt' at a fanfic story. Bear with me please. I know the story is written horribly, and yes I am trying to get better. Hopefully you at least semi-enjoy it. I apologize for how short the first chapter was. Also, if you hadn't noticed, most of the lines that are italicized are Dean's thoughts. Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter.**

"Dean, you really shouldn't drive," Cas said impatiently.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Just be careful, please. Your still intoxicated."

Dean gives a slight wave of his hand. Slowly getting into the Impala, he takes a few slow, deep breaths, and starts driving back towards the motel. _Wow. Ok. That was pretty crazy._ So many things had just happened. Dean had never really thought that it would happen. Had he dreamed about it happening, the two of them, _together_? Yes, sure. But it _actually_ happened.

He starts to swerve slightly off the road, hitting the rumble strip. Dean jumps out of his thoughts and jerks the steering wheel to the right, getting the tires back on the road. _Geez, pay more attention here. You're driving, drunk._ He takes another deep breath and tries to focus on getting himself to the motel.

The drive back was definitely worse than the drive to the beach. Dean kept swerving and couldn't keep the car going straight for long. He even almost hit another car once, and a tree, make that 3 trees. He barely made it to the motel in one piece.

He manages to pull the Impala into a parking space without hitting the curb or the car beside him. Slowly, he climbs out of the Impala and walks to what he thinks is his motel room. Dean reaches into his jacket's pocket, searching desperately for his key. His fingers curl around the keychain and pull it from the grasp of his leather pocket. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally manages to get the key into the lock. He turns the key and then the doorknob. Walking in he sees Sam sitting on the bed watching the TV from afar.

"Dean, were you at the beach all night?" Sam turns his head, facing Dean.

"Uh, yeah I guess I was," Dean stammers.

"Did you like pass out or something? What did you do the whole time?"

"Get off my back Sammy. No I didn't pass out. I just walked the beach and the boardwalk," Dean lied.

"Yeah, ok," Sam said, the sarcasm clearly evident.

Sam shut off the TV and leaned back against the headboard. Dean, throwing his jacket down and kicking off his boots, throws himself on his bed. Sam said something to him, but he doesn't hear it, instead he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

§•◇•§

The smell of freshly brewed coffee is the only thing that convinces Dean to awaken. He grunts softly and sits up in bed, his pounding head forcing his hands to clutch his hair. Closing his eyes he tries to lessen the pressure in his head.

"Hungover?" Sam asks, laughing.

Dean lies, "Just a little."

"Want some coffee?" Sam offers as he stands to get himself another cup.

Dean stands, trying to get a hold of himself. He sways slightly, the room spinning uncontrollably.

Flopping back down he replies, "Yeah."

Sam walks over to Dean, handing him the cup of black coffee.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem."

Sam sat back down in his chair, opening the computer.

"So I found another job near here. It's just in the text town ov-..."

"I want to take a vacation," Dean said suddenly, cutting Sam off.

"But Dean, there's so much to do. I thought that you would have wanted to find another job quickly, considering what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, well I don't. And I'm not talking about a long one week vacation. Just something short. I can just have two days off Sammy?" Dean's eyes were silently pleading.

"You know what? FINE! Take two, _hell_ take three days off. I need a break myself. A break from _you_ Dean! All the drinking and your constant nagging."

Dean sighed, "I'll call you in a couple days."

Sam walked over to the door, grabbing his jacket. Turning the doorknob he looked back at Dean.

"I can't believe you! I'll get myself a car, you can take the Impala," Sam said while stepping outside the motel room, away from Dean.

Sighing, Dean layed back down, taking slow sips of his coffee. _Why was Sammy being so touchy?_ Dean did not know the answer.

Finishing his coffee, he slowly sat upright. Dean stood, tentatively at first and then more confidently. The pounding in his head had gone down a little but was still present. He pushed the dizziness aside and set his coffee cup on the small round table in the corner. Setting out for the bathroom, he gripped different things along the way, allowing him to keep his balance and continue walking. Inside the bathroom he reached for the aspirin, desperate to relieve his headache. Opening the cap he poured a few into his hand and popped them into his mouth. He turned the faucet on and took a paper cup from the bathroom tray the motel had so graciously supplied them with. After filling the cup he drank every last drop and swallowed it, allowing the pills to go easily down.

Walking back out into the kitchen he was instantly surprised at the appearance of Cas.

"Hello Dean," Cas greeted, sensing Dean's discomfort.

"Hi Cas."

Dean walked over the round table and took a seat, leaning back and stretching.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"What? My headache. Nah, that's ok it should be gone soon," Dean replied, not eager to ask for help with such a small problem.

Cas shrugged as if he knew what Dean meant. He could deal with it on his own.

"So, uhh, why did you come?" Dean asked warily.

"I want to know why you and Sam split up."

"I wanted a vacation, he didn't. Apparently I've been drinking too much and nagging him," Dean shrugged.

"I agree wholeheartedly to the first, but I cannot be sure about the second. How much time did you take off?" Cas said earnestly.

"Three to four days at the most."

Cas nodded, "Oh ok. What do you plan on doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Dean replied chuckling, "Probably just going to the beach. Maybe even getting a condo better than this 5-star retreat."

"I see," Cas said, a question on his tongue, but not daring to be asked.

Dean though a moment, "Would you like to join, erm, me?"

Cas smiled delightfully, "I most definitely would enjoy that very much."

Dean stood, wincing as he did so.

"Would you please let me heal you?" Cas asked frowning.

"It guess that a vacation would not be any fun if I have a pounding headache and can barely stand without falling. Yes, go ahead." Dean opened his arms in a wide gesture.

Cas walked forward and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. Cas closed his eyes and instantly Dean felt much better.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean smiled charmingly and came closer, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

"Do I get something in return?" Cas asked playfully.

"Anything and everything."

Dean slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Castiels. Cas deepened the kiss, taking hold of Dean's shirt and pulling him even closer. Not even a sliver of light was visible between the two.

Pulling away ever so slowly Dean said, "How about we spend the day at the beach?"

"Gladly. I find the salty breeze of the ocean comforting."

Dean, smiling, grabbed the Impala's keys and headed towards the door.

"You coming?" Dean asked.

"I have a better idea."

Dean, tilting his head, motioned for Cas to elaborate. Cas came closer and pressed two fingers to Dean's shoulder. Instantly they were teleported to the boardwalk on the beach. There were only a couple other people besides them who were enjoying the view. Luckily, none of them were looking in their direction.

"That was risky, Cas."

"I had a feeling there would not be many people here."

Dean's hand naturally found its way to Cas' as they walked off of the boardwalk and towards the sandy beach. They walked together for awhile, talking and sometimes enjoying the view of the beautiful ocean. Dean had been looking more at Cas than at anything else. He just couldn't tear his eyes away. Cas' blue eyes sparkled in the sun and seemed to match the color of the water. Dean loved the way Cas' face lit up when he laughed at one of Dean's jokes, or when he tilted his head in confusion, not understanding the reference that Dean had made.

They had stopped for lunch at a seafood restaurant that was just off of the ocean. Cas of course did not have anything to eat, but he did slightly enjoy the sweet tea that Dean had ordered for him.

The walk back had been mostly silent. Their hands intertwined as Cas stared at the waves rolling up on the beach and then retreating back into the safety of the ocean. Dean was only staring at one thing though, Cas. _Fuck it. I'm gonna say it._ He couldn't get his mind off say those three words that he had thought about since the very beginning.

Dean stopped. Holding Cas back from walking further away from him. He pulled Cas' hand and brought their bodies together, not caring who saw them. He brought their lips together, hungrily. He held onto Cas like the moment that he let go Cas would disappear and never be found again. He kissed Cas' jawline, all the way back to his ear.

He whispered, "I love you."

Cas brought his mouth to Dean's ear, "I think that I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean laughed, "You think?"

"I am still figuring out these human emotions that I have for you. But that is the one that I am sure of. I love you."

Dean crashed their lips together once again. His hands explored their way to Cas' hair and the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He lightly set his forehead on Cas'.

"We should head back to the motel and pack," Dean said lightly, fearful to disturb their moment together.

"You're right," Cas answered and put two fingers on Dean's shoulder.

Dean packed his things (and Sam's) into their two duffel bags. He was done was shortly after 3 o'clock. Dean drove them to a nearby condominium that supposedly had open rooms to rent. He had called ahead and reserved a room with a ocean view that had one bed, he had reserved it for 3 nights. He didn't tell Cas they would have to share a bed (not that he would complain), figuring that he wouldn't mind and that he would surprise him.

They got checked into their room with no problem. Although the price would be hefty, Dean didn't mind, he was using a fake credit card afterall. Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for Cas to go inside first.

"Wow. This is nice," Cas admired.

"And it's all ours, for three whole nights."  
Dean threw the duffel bags on ground, right inside the door. Taking Cas in his arms, he effortlessly picked him up. Walking over to the couch, he sat down, with Cas in his lap.

"Dean! Is this really necessary?" Cas laughed as Dean picked him up.

"Of course it is, sweetheart. Anything for you," Dean mumbled as he brought their lips together once again. They just felt right together. Cas' warmth against Dean's rough but also soft. There was something missing when he wasn't with Cas.

Cas sat up and pushed Dean down onto the couch, bringing him out of his tireless thoughts.

"I love you, Dean," Cas said hungrily as he collided his lips with Dean's.

Dean kissed back rough, but full of passion and love. Cas understood, but took control. Kissing down Dean's neck and pulling on his bottom lip.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Dean said huskily as he undid Cas' trenchcoat.

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like it was considerably better than the last chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments please. If you have any tips or advice I would really like to hear about it, as I am trying to become a better writer. Thank you again!**

 **Until The Next Chapter,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	3. Chapter 3: Guns & Wild Flowers?

Castiel swiftly janked Dean's shirt up and over his head. Throwing it to the floor, Cas' hands explored every inch of Dean's bare skin. But Dean wanted more. The couch was a tad too small for him and he was getting uncomfortable. Once again Dean gathered Cas in his arms and stood. Carrying Cas to the bedroom as quickly as he possibly could, Cas exploded in laughter. All the while planting small, quick kisses on Cas' neck, cheek, and lips. He could hardly restrain himself anymore. Laying Cas down on the bed, he undid his belt and let the jeans fall to his ankles. Kicking them to the side, he got on top of Cas and went to work on his belt. Freeing Cas from the confines of his pants and boxers, Dean found that Cas was as hard as a rock.

"Ohh, baby," Dean's voice was full of love and lust.

"Please… Dean," Cas' voice was shaky with need.

Dean obliged and gave Castiel what he wanted. He licked up the shaft and sucked each one of his balls in turn. His hands travelled upward, stroking Cas' smooth stomach, and finding that Cas had magicked his shirt away. He brought his hands back down and started to massage Cas' balls, causing multiple moans to erupt from Cas' mouth. Taking Cas fully in his mouth he tasted precum, licking the slit and sucking on just the head of his cock. The bulge in Dean's boxers growed, tightening the fabric. He pushed deeper. Pulling back and going forward again. He pushed forward all the way, slightly gagging. He worked up to a faster pace. Cas could not keep quiet any longer.

"Ohhh…. Dean…. Ohhh," Cas moaned, trying to talk, but failing.

"Pleee...assse, ah Dean! I...I need _you_ ," he tried again, more successfully this time.

Dean pulled away, coming up to eye level with Cas, "Ok, sweetheart."

Cas' hands pulled on Dean's hair, bringing him closer. Their lips found each other. Dean asked for entrance and Cas slightly parted his lips. Sliding his tongue inside of Cas' mouth, he explored and tasted every inch. He pulled off his boxers, still keeping their lips pressed firmly together, but finally allowing his hard cock some room. Pulling away, Dean took three of his fingers and sucked slowly on them, then lightly asked Cas to do the same. Castiel happily obliged, taking all three into his mouth and roughly sucking and licking at them. Moaning, Dean slid his fingers out of Cas' mouth. Asking Cas to flip over, he lined up a finger with his hole. Slowly sliding it inside, Cas spilled out moans again and again.

"Ahh, Dean!" Cas exclaimed when Dean's whole finger was inside of him.

He urged Dean to go faster, pleading him to go faster. Dean thrust his finger inside Cas, picking up the pace. The slowed considerably, then added another finger. He stretched and scissored Cas, preparing him. Ever so slowly, he pulled his fingers out, and thrust them back him.

"Dean, I… cannot. Wait. Much. Longer," Cas pleaded with Dean.

"Do you want another finger, baby? Or my cock inside you, sweetheart?"

"I want _you_ inside _me_."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I…I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow," Castiel replied huskily, his beautiful blue eyes filled with need.

"As you wish."

Dean brought the tip of his cock in between Castiel's ass. Slowly pushing inside, he paused briefly and allowed Cas to become comfortable. Cas spread his legs wider, urging Dean deeper. Inching forward, Dean was fully inside. He pulled slowly out and then thrust hard back inside.

"Please, Dean. Faster," Cas commanded.

Dean thrusted harder, pushing up into Cas faster.

Cas let out a long, loud moan, "There, Dean. Right there!"

Dean continued to pound into Castiel, hitting that spot over and over again. The moans coming from Cas got more rushed and loud.

"Dean, I am close."

He did not let up the pace, thrusting faster. Dean reached for Cas' cock, taking it in his hand and and pumping.

"Come on baby. Come for me," Dean said breathlessly.

He gave a couple more thrusts into Cas and kept pumping his hand on Cas' cock. Cas' eyes rolled back as he pinched them closed. He tightened around Dean's cock inside him as he came. A scream erupted from Cas' lips as he came all over the bed sheets.

That's all Dean needed to reach the edge. Still pumping on Cas' cock he came inside of him.

"Fuck! Cas," Dean chanted.

Panting hard he slowly pulled out of Cas, not wanted to separate from him. He pulled the top comforter off and set it on the floor. Climbing back into bed, he laid next to Cas.

Whispering in Cas' ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cas whispered back, pulling him in for a kiss.

"How does the expression go? We're like guns &... wild flowers?" Cas asked, parting from Dean.

Dean chuckled softly, "Guns & roses, Cas. Not guns & wild flowers. But yes, we fit together. However, _unexpectedly_."

"Why unexpectedly?"

"I've been to _Hell_ , and you're a fucking _Angel_ , Cas. I'm do not exactly have a "pure" soul."

Cas nuzzled his head in Dean's neck, breathing slowly.

"Your soul. It is pure Dean. I can see it."

Dean sighed, "Goodnight, Cas," he said, ending the discussion.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Are you gonna sleep?"

"Of course not, but I will watch over you."

Surprisingly, Dean found the thought comforting and was asleep within a moment.

§•◇•§

Dean awoke to Cas in the same position, his eyes were closed, but Dean could tell that he was not asleep.

"Goodmornin' Cas. Did you sleep well?" He asked sarcastically.

"I didn't sleep, you know that."

"Jesus, Cas. You need to learn sarcasm."

"I do not see how learning 'sarcasm'," he used air quotes, "is essential to life."

"It's not," Dean sighed, realizing it was hopeless.

He brought his hand up, stroking Cas' hair. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 7 in the morning.

"What would you like to do today?" Dean asked.

"Hmm," Castiel thought a moment, "I have never seen dolphins, or fish for that matter."

"So you want to go on a boat to see dolphins, then you want to go scuba diving?"

"I suppose so."

"Ok. Well, let's get dressed, eat, and then we can go."

"Agreed."

Dean planted a soft kiss on Cas' lips as he stood. Gathering his clothes from yesterday, he tossed them into the washer for later. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked back into the bedroom. There, he saw that Cas had magicked the bed clean and fresh, as if they had never slept in it. Cas himself was in his clothes from yesterday, the clothes that he always wore, _everyday._ Without hesitating, even for a moment, he swiftly took clothes out of his duffel bag and began putting them on.

Excruciatingly slow, he pulled on a pair of black boxers. Sliding a pair of jeans that had a couple rips in it, over the boxers, he kept his slow pace. Cas had noticed and took interest in admiring the hunter's well built body.

"See somethin' you like, sweetheart?" Dean asked, not bothering to look in Cas' direction.

Castiel rushed to Dean and pushed him up against the wall, "Do," kiss, "not," kiss, "tempt," kiss, "me," he crashed their lips together once more, trailing small kisses down Dean's jawline and neck.

"Come on, Cassie. We'll never get out of here," Dean pleaded, "Let me get dressed, please."

"Fine," Cas disappeared in a flash, leaving a surprised Dean.

"Damn it, Cas! What the hell?" he shouted.

He finished with his belt and slid his black shirt on. Taking his leather jacket, he headed into the kitchen, looking for where he left the Impala's key. Finally finding it on the floor next to the couch, he put his leather jacket on and walked out the door, making sure to pocket the room keys so he would not lose them.

Dean drove to a nearby diner to get something to settle his raging appetite. Walking inside he spotted Cas, sitting at a booth in the far corner. Quickly walking up and sitting across from him, Dean decided it better not to ask. He ate in complete silence, only speaking up when he ordered his food.

"I am sorry for leaving," Cas eventually said after Dean had finished.

Dean just nodded, and took a drink of his orange juice.

"It's alright, just don't pull anything like that again. Ok, sweetheart?"

"Ok."

Dean set his glass down and stood up, dropping money on the table.

"Let's go rent us a boat," Dean said as he walked towards the diner's door.

§•◇•§

They had found a small shop that rented out their mid-sized boats. Finding one that was just perfect for the two of them, they rented it out for the day. The surf shop also had diving equipment, and they both bought their own things. Dean had never driven a boat before, so they also had to hire a 'tour-guide' to show them the best places to dive and see dolphins, he also drove.

It was 10 o'clock by now, and they had just gotten under-way. The shore was barely visible by the time the dolphins started jumping.

"Look! There!" Cas screamed excitedly against the wind.

"I see 'em," Dean qued the guide to slow down a little, allowing Cas to get a better view.

Cas tilted his head in awe, "Wow."

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder, bringing him closer. They both used stared as the dolphins leaped and soared through the sky and back into the clear blue water. After a couple minutes they faded behind the boat. Next, the guide was taking them to a coral reef that was full of fish.

Completely in sync, the duo put on the wetsuits they had bought, and the oxygen tanks they would need to breath under the water. The guide stopped the boat and continued to give them tips about diving. He also corrected a few things when the boys were done putting on their gear.

Finally, they were ready. Sitting on the edge of the boat, they guide checked everything one more time, before counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go!"

Cas and Dean back flipped off the edge of the boat and landed gracefully in the water. Taking a moment to regain his senses, Dean swam to the surface and stuck his fist out of the water, giving the guide a thumbs up. He swam over to Cas and pulled him towards the edge of the reef.

The sight made Cas breathless. For a moment Dean also forgot to breath. All he could do was whip his head wildly back and forth, looking at all of the colorful fish and coral that now surrounded him. Cas took his hand and together they swam to and fro, finding as many different fish as they could, looking in every crack there was. Dean ran his hand along the coral, feeling the bumps and roughness. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

They were able to stay down there for a good 2 hours before their oxygen tanks started to get low. Together, they started making their way towards the boat. Finding the silhouette of the boat was easy and they adjusted their position accordingly as they ascended.

"How was the view?" the guide asked when they had breached the surface.

Dean pulled the mouthpiece out before he spoke, "Amazing."

Cas followed suit, "Breath-taking."

"Glad to hear."

Dean gipped the edge of the boat and hoisted himself up onto the off his oxygen tank, he reached a hand down, offering to help Castiel up. Cas took his hand, Dean pulled and Cas, as light as air, came up without a problem. He also took off his oxygen tank, setting it next to Dean's. They both took their wet suits off and got settled in each other's arms, overlooking the ocean.

"Thank you, Dean. Really, this is amazing," Cas spoke up, looking at him with those beautiful blues.

"You're gonna have to stop lookin' at me like that, Cas," he whined then cleared his throat, "you're welcome."

Cas clung you his waist and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

§•◇•§

They returned the boat to the dock and returned all their diving equipment to the surf shop. By the time they had gotten back to their condo, it was 3:20 in the afternoon.

"Could you like maybe use your wings and get me something to eat, sweetheart?" Dean was starving and didn't want to drive anywhere.

"What would you want?"

"Bacon cheeseburger. Extra bacon."

"Alright," Cas was gone before Dean could blink.

Dean went to the bedroom, changing into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and an AC/DC shirt. Walking into the living room he sat on the couch, turning the TV on and absent mindedly flipping through the channels. Settling on the local news, he tuned it out. Instead, he thought mostly of Cas and how the hell he was gonna tell Sam. He laughed at the thought.

Soon enough, Cas was back with his bacon cheeseburger. Taking it gratefully, he opened the package, and took a large bite.

"What the _hell_ is _this_!" Dean shouted choking.

Cas snorts, "A tofu burger. I thought you'd like to try one," he smirked at Dean.

"This is shit food."

Cas pulled out another bag from behind him, "Here's what you actually ordered."

Dean tentatively grabbed the bag.

He took a cautious bite, just do make sure. Satisfied that it was in fact a bacon cheeseburger, he sighed.

"This is delicious. Thank you, sweetheart."

Cas took a seat next to Dean and watched the boring television.

Soon enough, Dean was done with his burger and had thrown away the empty bags and the disgusting tofu burger.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Be right back," Dean said as he walked into the bedroom.

He took a quick 10 minute shower and brushed his teeth as he combed his hair. Putting the pajamas he had on earlier back on, he walked back into the living room. Cas was in the same exact position, staring at the TV.

"Find it interesting?"

"I find it intriguing how humans can watch this often. It only ever talks about death and robberies," Cas turned to face Dean.

Dean walked over and sat next to Cas, inviting him onto his lap. Cas happily crawled on top of Dean and buried his face into Dean's neck. Dean reached for the remote and shut the TV off. He brought his hand up and pulled it gently through Cas' hair, careful not to get it snagged on a tangle. Realizing how tired he was, he rested his head on Cas' and encircled and arm around him. Laying back he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he asleep.

 **AN: Sorry about how long this took to post, I've had a busy couple of days. Merry Christmas! How do you think I'm doing so far? Please review. Where would you like to see the story go from here? Thanks for reading! What would you like to read more of? Let me know!**

 **Thanks,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	4. Chapter 4: It's About Damn Time

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he knew instantly that something was entirely wrong. Shifting into his side, he grumbled something ineligible about being cold. Mornings were never his thing, so it took him a second to remember where he was. He remembered falling asleep. And Cas. _Wait. Where is Cas!?_ He was instantly awake, jumping with a start, he frantically looked around. He heard the slight beating of wings.

"I brought you breakfast. Bacon cheeseburger with extra fries," Cas said, seemingly unaware of the commotion he had caused.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Dean's heart rate calmed at the sight of the angel, _his_ angel and immediately decided not to give Cas the long lecture about always leaving at important times, the angel had done something very nice for him.

"You're welcome, Dean. Good morning. How did you sleep? Well I assume good, from all the snoring you did," Cas was defying odds, he was truly happy.

"Good morning. Yeah, I slept fine."

Dean took a seat at the table and opened his food, starting to eat. Cas awkwardly took a seat across from him and sat quietly. Dean's phone loudly rang, startling them both. Dean stood to grab it, reading the caller ID. It was Sam. _Oh. Great._

"Hey ya Sammy. How are things?"

"I need help," Sam replied, "I'm working a job about 30 miles from Magnolia Springs. I've tried other hunters, but they're all too far away. I know your on "vacation" but do you think you could help?"

"Yes, of course. What do you need help with?" Dean was confused, why did Sam sound so worried?

"It's a vamp nest. I figure there's about 10, if not more."

"Geez, Sammy. Alright, just give me a bit to finish things up and I'll be there around," Dean glanced at the clock, "...12."

"Ok, thanks. And I'm sorry about before. I was kinda a dick about it," Sam definitely sounded relieved.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Sam hung up, leaving an immensely confused Dean.

"That was… weird," Dean said, facing Castiel.

"I know. I heard," Cas replied, focusing his blue eyes on Dean's green ones.

Dean slightly tilted his head, surprised.

"Ok, then. Well, then you know we only got 3 and a half hours before we have to leave," Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders.

"Yes, I do."

Dean leaned slightly down, pressing their foreheads together. His hands cupped Cas' face as he brought their lips cascading together. They both slowly made their way to the bedroom, never parting from each other. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall next to the bed, their kiss becoming more urgent and passionate. Castiel lifted Dean's shirt up and over his head. Dean slid Cas' trench coat from his arms, and fumbled with the tie. By the time he got it off of Cas, the angel was working to get Dean's pajama pants off.

Throwing them to the floor, Cas brought his hands up to Dean's hair, pulling him closer. He bit at Dean's bottom lip and trailed kisses down his neck and abdomen. His hands tugged at Dean's boxers, but not before Cas palmed him, eliciting a sharp gasp and moan from Dean. Cas sank to his knees in front of Dean, taking him slowly in his mouth. Cas sucked and licked at the just the tip, teasing Dean. Loud moans escaped Dean's lips as Cas took him deeper. _Damn. This angel._ He allowed Cas to deep throat him and massage his balls, but he couldn't take anymore. The angel was just too fucking _hot_.

"Cas. Please, I need you," Dean pleaded.

Cas looked up at him with complete innocence, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Oh shit Cas. I need you. Inside. Me," Castiel sucked harder, taking a finger and tapping his clothes, making them disappear without a trace.

Cas brought one finger up to Dean's mouth. Dean sucked on it until it was dripping with saliva. Cas stopped sucking on Dean's cock, standing up and abruptly kissing him. Laying down on the bed, Dean's tongue battled for dominance over Cas'. Dean was flipped over and before he could protest, Cas' finger was inside him. Startled from the suddenness Dean let out long, gasping moans. Cas' finger fucked him open, stretching and exploring inside him. The loudest moan yet came as Cas' finger touched his prostate.

"Do you like that Dean? My finger fucking you open," Cas said as he slipped another finger in.

"Ye...yes!" Dean stammered.

Cas' fingers were pulled out, instead to be replaced by Castiel's dick. At first, the pain was plentiful, but moments later it was replaced by waves of pleasure. Cas slowly thrust into him, pulling almost all the way out and inching back inside.

"Please, Cas. Faster," Dean urged, spreading his legs wider, allowing Castiel to go deeper.

Cas thrust faster, much faster. Plowing into Dean roughly, continually hitting Dean's prostate.

As the first immense wave of pleasure hit, Dean lost control of his limbs. He could no longer hold himself up. Stars grazed his vision as came, long and hard onto the bed sheets. Cas followed right behind him, spilling white hot into Dean.

When their breathing returned to normal, Dean was the first to speak.

"I love you."

"I've loved you longer."

"How long?"

"Since I saw your soul and raised you from Perdition," Cas replied, the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards.

"That long, really?"

"Yes," Cas said as Dean planted a meaningful kiss on Cas' lips.

Dean stood and headed to take a shower, "We had better get ready to leave."

Taking one last glance at Cas' naked body, Dean rounded the corner to the bathroom.

He wasn't in the shower very long. Just enough time to get the sweat off of him. Towelling his hair dry, he found Cas had already supplied him with clothes. _So thoughtful._ Smiling, he picked them up off the vanity and got dressed, while quickly brushing his teeth.

When he exited the bathroom, the bedroom was clean except for his clothes lying on the floor. He faintly heard shuffling footsteps come from the kitchen. Assuming it Cas, Dean picked up his dirty clothes and stuffed them in his, already full, duffel bag. Zipping it closed, he took the bag and set it by the door with Sam's, then walked back into the bedroom.

Grabbing his gun out of the nightstand drawer, he slid the magazine into place. He tucked it into the back of his pants, making sure the safety was on first. Taking one last sweep across the room with his eyes, he found nothing of his (or Cas') that he had forgotten to pack. Making his way to the kitchen, he smelled coffee. Peering around the corner, he saw Cas standing in front of the machine, watching it. Cas pulled the mug out and set it on the table.

"I made you coffee," Cas stated, not looking in Dean's direction.

"Thank you," Dean took the cup in his hands and sat down, "Ya know. I don't think I can keep us a secret from Sam."

Cas nodded slowly, "I agree."

"I just can't figure out how to tell him."

"Leave that to me," Cas smiled wickedly.

"Ok. Now I'm nervous."

"There is no need to be."

Dean gave a curious stare before nodding, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Dean checked his watch. _Damn, it's already 11._ He drank his coffee, which was surprisingly not half bad. Checked out of their room, then they hit the road.

§•◇•§

The ride hadn't been too bad. Dean drove slower than normal, but had the music just as loud, occasionally tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. They had stopped at a small diner to get something to eat before meeting Sam. Dean was disappointed to see they had no bacon cheeseburger but settled with a regular burger. After he ate, of course he ordered a slice of cherry pie.

It was nearing 12:30 when Dean and Cas pulled into the parking lot of the trashy motel where Sam was staying.

"So um, I don't think it would be a good idea if we both went in together. I'll go in first, then call you, ok?" Dean asked gingerly.

"Ok," Cas disappeared with a faint flutter of wings.

Dean got out of the Impala, seeing Sam come out of his motel room, waving him over.

"I thought I saw Cas with you?" Sam questioned, inviting him in.

"Nope, I drove here solo."

"Hm, weird. Anyway, I figured we'd go tonight, get it done," Sam said

"Yeah, sounds good. But, there's only 2 of us, against 10 or so vamps."

"I guess I just thought that we could take them," Sam confessed.

"I'm not risking it, Sammy. We need backup," Dean said whilst closing his eyes and silently praying to Castiel.

 _Hey Cas. We'll need your help with the vamps. Too many for just the 2 of us. Can you come?_

There was a flutter of feathers and Cas was standing next to Dean, maybe a little too close.

"I am here," Cas said, pointedly avoiding Dean's gaze, instead looking at Sam.

"Ok, cool. Will you help us with a vamp nest tonight?" Sam asked, taking note of how close they were standing.

"Yes, I will."

"Great," Dean added, walking over to the mini fridge, looking for a beer, " You've got nothing in here, Sammy," Dean complained.

"Yeah, I was just gonna go make a beer run," Sam replied, heading towards the door.

Dean tossed Sam the Impala's keys, " Here take her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hmm… ok," Sam gave a curious grin, walking out the door.

"He's so weird," Dean said dumb founded.

Sure he only did that because then he could hear when Sam got back. Soon, he could hear the Impala rumbling away. Cas was just standing uncomfortably, not sure what to do. Dean killed the awkward silence, walking over to Cas and wrapping his arms around him, pulling their bodies together.

"I'm glad your going to help," Dean whispered in Cas' ear, resting his head on the angel's shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked for help," Cas whispered back.

Castiel put a hand behind Dean's head and brought their lips together. During their moment together, they didn't hear the Impala pulling back into the parking lot.

The crash of keys brought them back to the present. They both opened their eyes to find a very startled Sam.

Dean opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Sam, "It's about damn time. I just forgot my wallet."

Sam gave them a warm smile, grabbed his wallet off of the table and receded back out the door.

"Geez, I didn't think he'd take it _that_ well," Dean said surprised.

"I told you I had a plan."

"Wait, you knew that was going to happen?"

"Not exactly like that, but I somewhat had an idea of how I wanted it to happen."

Dean brought their lips back together, sitting on the edge of the bed, and waited for Sam to get back with his beer.

When Sam got back, he acted like it was no big deal, like they had been a thing all along. They spent the rest of the day getting their machetes ready, drinking beer, and sitting around talking.

Finally, the time came to head out. They packed everything into the trunk of the Impala and drove towards the abandoned farm on the outskirts of town.

The drive had been awkward and silent, no one really knew what to say.

Dean put the Impala in park and got out, walking to the trunk and opening it. The others followed suit and soon they all had their weapons and were ready.

"Cas do a sweep around the barn and take out any one of them that's out out of the barn," Dean commanded, already strategizing.

Cas was instantly gone, only to return a minute later, "3 are dead."

"Good. I'll go through the front. Sam, take the back entrance. Cas, I want you to wait a minute after I go in, then enter," Dean twirled the machete in his hand and started towards the front entrance.

He waited a minute, allowing Sam to get in place before busting the door down. His eyes quickly scanned the room, counting at least 11 vampires. They all quickly jumped and circled, a moment before Sam also came in, already decapitating a couple before they realized he was there. In the moment of confusion, Dean gained the upper hand and took a few down. The brothers got to work, knowing exactly what to do. Castiel barged into the barn, angel blade in hand. He shifted his grip, and easily took out 3 of the vampires within a minute.

Dean stabbed one through the heart, then effortlessly cut it's head off. 7 down, 4 to go.

Sam's machete was knocked out of his hand, clattering loudly to the floor. Thankfully, Cas came to his rescue, stabbing the vamp through the heart, she fell to the ground. Dean was fighting their leader. He dodged the vampire's flailing hand, stabbing him in the leg. It only managed to anger him more. Again, Dean dodged his hand, this time managing to get a good swing, enough to cut the vampire's head off. Dean let out a sigh of relief. Sam had managed to kill the other two. They were all dead.

"We had better get out of here, in case a neighbor heard us," Dean gasped breathlessly.

"Agreed, let's go," Cas answered for both him and Sam.

Sam nodded as they exited the barn, not bothering to clean up the mess they had made.

Back at the motel room they cleaned their weapons and turned in for the night. Luckily, there were two beds. Sam was in one, Dean and Cas in the other.

Dean threw an arm over Cas, inviting him closer. Cas rested his head against Dean's chest, listening to his breathing.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

"Goodnight, Dean."

In the comforting presence of his angel, Dean's breathing soon became deeper as he slipped into the soft embrace of sleep.

§•◇•§

Zachariah's POV

 _Damn. That fucking angel_! He usually didn't curse, but these days it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't even sure that was what Castiel was anymore. He was not positive. He watched, seething, as they had sex together, then later that day, fall asleep together. Although, Castiel did not sleep, but he made no move to push away from Dean. _That shit angel is messing everything up. The whole damn prophecy_.

He couldn't let Castiel do this. He would not allow him too. He had already convinced Michael to help him and he knew that every other angel saw what he did, felt as he did. It had been hard, keeping this from Castiel, but not that difficult.

He wanted to smite him right there, but he knew he had to wait. The time would come. Yes, it would come rather quickly too. _That fucking angel is going to regret this. All of this_. Michael would be sure of that and so would he.

 _Enjoy this while your still on Earth Castiel, because your time is coming to an end._

. .

 **An:**

 **CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for reading guys!** **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon, I promise. Have a great day! Also, in Zachariah's POV the italicized lines are his thoughts, if you're stupid and didn't know that.**

 **-TeamFreeWill2.0**


	5. Chapter 5: I Have No Regrets

**Two weeks later**

For the past week Cas had been acting... _strange._ Dean had taken note that the angel was always looking over his shoulder and he never stayed very long, not even for a whole night. Cas had never brought up what had him so nervous, and Dean didn't ask. Sometimes he would get a glazed over look in his eyes, tilt his head, and become even more nervous. Dean had asked about it on multiple occasions, but every time Cas said it was nothing to worry them. Dean had put up with him for a whole week, but he couldn't stand it any longer.

Cas was in one of his trances, as if he was listening to a nonexistent voice. His face became distorted with anger as he snapped out of it, only to go back to "listening".

"Hey, Cas!" Dean waved his hand in front of Cas' face.

He snapped out of it again, "Oh, yes. What is it?"

"You know damn well what it is! What is with you, huh? For the past week you've been acting like you're paranoid," Dean could take it no longer, he wanted answers.

Cas sighed, realizing he was not getting out of this one, thinking for a moment he decided on, "There are certain things that Heaven is upset about."

"What kind of things?" Dean said trying to get more information before Cas shut down again.

"A certain angel."

Dean thought a second, the realization hitting him like a brick wall, "You?"

Cas had to lie, he couldn't tell Dean the truth, "Of course not!"

"Then who? And why have you been acting so weird?" Dean detected a lie in Cas' voice but kept quiet.

"It is none of your concern," after a moment he continued quietly, "Everything will be just fine, it will all work out. I have faith."

Dean have him a quizzical look, "That makes one of us."

 **One week earlier (Castiel's POV)**

The angels had been quiet for some time, or they were just hiding something from him, so when a sudden shout was heard, he jumped.

"Castiel! Are you there? I have to be quick so they don't catch me talking to you. I hope you know who this is. Watch your back! It is are coming for you…" the voice abruptly stopped.

Cas thought for a moment at who would send something like that to him. Could it be a trick? The voice sounded like Gabriel's, he was a trickster afterall. These were all just mere thoughts to cover up the inevitable truth. Gabriel would never lie to him about something this serious.

And that made him even more nervous. Gabriel wouldn't risk his neck like that unless it was serious. _What had he done to upset Heaven and Michael?_ Oh my, how could he be so _**stupid**_! Angels weren't supposed to have _feelings_ , but somehow he did. He was beginning to put Dean before himself, and other things. Michael must have thought that he was a risk to the prophecy.

This was not good, not good at all. But what could be do about it. They could find him at anytime. Although he couldn't hide himself, he could defend himself. He would not go down without a fight.

He realized that the brothers were both staring at him, expecting him to explain.

"Heaven is talking," is all he offered.

He wasn't going to tell them if he didn't think it was absolutely necessary, it would only cause unneeded worry.

"About?" Dean pressed.

"The usual. Nothing that interests you."

"Hm, yeah, ok," Dean replied skeptical.

The brothers went back to their research. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to tell them more lies.

Four days later, he heard some angels talking, he hoped they didn't know he was listening in. They talked mostly about useless things, but at the end they talked about angel who had developed feelings for a human. His breath hitched as he listened. They didn't understand, they probably never would.

As he heard more and more chatter over the entire week, he became more and more cautious. He never stayed with Dean very long, in case the angels came for him.

He knew Dean didn't understand, but he was trying to protect them.

 **Present Time: Thursday, 10 AM (Dean's POV)**

He's worries about Cas were only growing. He had been just sitting and listening to "Heaven" talk for 3 entire hours.

Sam was just getting back from talking to the victim's husband. When the door was shut, Cas slipping back into real life.

"Good you are both here," Cas tried to say it happily, but it was coated with worry.

Cas walked over to them, ushering them to sit, "This might hurt just a little," and before the guys could utter a protest, Cas had his hands on both their chests.

A soft red light was emitted from Cas' hands. Dean felt a sharp stab of pain that was there and gone in an instant. Markings glowed on their ribs and then faded.

"What the hell Cas!" Dean shouted once the frozen shock left him.

"It will keep you hidden from angels," Cas replied, going to sit down again.

"Doesn't that mean we're hidden from you also?" Sam asked, still trying to understand.

"Yes, but in the next few days, I doubt that will matter."

Dean's face switched from anger to confusion and worry, "Cas? What does that mean?"

Cas quickly decided that it was no use in hiding it anymore, "There are angels coming for me. They believe I am now a great threat. I expect them to come in the next few days," he paused, bringing out his angel blade, "But I shall be ready."

"Well. What can we do?" Sam asked, feeling he needed to help their friend as much as he could.

"There is nothing for you to do. Just don't worry about me. I can handle this."

"You _lied_ to me, Cas! You fucking lied to me," Dean said, directing his flaming green eyes to Cas' dark blue ones.

"I know, and I am sorry. I did not want you to worry about something you cannot control."

Dean couldn't believe it. He just needed to get out of there, and they still had a job to work, "C'mon, Sammy. We got a job to finish."

Castiel did not protest as they walked out the door.

 **Zachariah's POV (In Heaven)**

He could not wait much longer. Everything was falling into place. _Michael is truly a genius, he predicted Castiel so well_. They had made sure Cas was listening each time they talked about him.

Now he and the others only had to wait for nightfall to make their move. They knew that Cas would probably fight, but they also knew that he didn't expect them to come for a couple of days. The group also could use Castiel's greatest weakness against him. Dean. Yes, it would be him or Dean, and they all knew that he wouldn't let any harm come to Dean.

But what they didn't know, was that Gabriel had snuck out of Heaven and was going to help Castiel.

 **Present Time: Thursday, 7:30 PM (Castiel's POV)**

He had been waiting for the brothers to return when he heard Gabriel again.

"Cassie, I'm coming to you. But so are they, tonight. He prepared, be there as soon as I'm done here."

It was good to hear Gabriel's voice, to know he was alive and not caught by Michael. But the news about the angels was not comforting, they were coming for him.

In a rush, the brothers burst through the door. Dean didn't bother looking him in the eye. Sam on the other hand gave him an apologetic look. They threw their things on the table and both simultaneously grabbed a beer from the fridge. Sam took a seat at the table and Dean sat on Sam's bed, taking slow drags of his beer. No one dared speak a word, not even Dean.

It was 8:30 when both boys were asleep on their own beds. He accepted an apology from Dean about his behavior, but also offered one of his own. In the end, he layed in bed with Dean until Gabriel came.

He had closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, Gabriel was in front of him.

"Well, don't you look comfy," the angel said smiling.

Cas tapped both Dean and Sam on the forehead, deepening their sleep.

"When are they coming?" Cas said, getting down to business.

"Anytime now."

He took out his angel blade, twirling it in his hand.

"Thank you for your help, Gabriel. Will you please take Dean and Sam with you. This is my fight, not theirs."

"Are you sure that you want me to leave. I can help. You know I will."

"I know. This isn't your fight either. Now please, leave with them," He motioned towards the brothers.

Gabriel nodded and walked over to the two brothers, setting two fingertips on both of their foreheads. All three were gone instantly.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief, at least they were safe. He quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote a note down.

" _Dean, do not try to find me. I will find my way back to you, if I can. Take your things and get out of here. It is not safe here anymore,"_ he wrote, signing his name at the bottom.

Lightning cracked outside as rain began to fall heavily. He quickly tossed the note into a drawer, hoping the brothers would find it. The angels were here.

"Hi ya, there Castiel!" a cheery voice said behind him.

He slowly turned around, tightening his grip on his blade, "Hello, Zachariah."

"Would you mind putting that down?" Zachariah motioned to the angel blade Castiel was holding.

"You know I would never give my weapon over to _you_."

"Tsk, tsk. I didn't want it to come to this. But you leave me no other choice, Castiel."

"Do you think I am stupid?" he suddenly turned around, striking one of the angels that had appeared behind him. The other slashed his arm, creating a long gash down the side. He did not hesitate to quickly kill the other either. He knew that it was them or him.

While he was occupied by the two that had been behind him, Zachariah had come up behind him. He slashed Castiel's other arm, the blood dripped to the floor quickly.

"Did you think this would be that easy?"

Zachariah brought his hand up and quickly knocked Castiel's blade to the ground. He flipped Castiel up against the wall. Castiel's focus had been lost and he had paid heavily because of it.

"You cannot escape this one, Castiel," Zachariah spat his name out like it was poison.

All of Castiel's hope was gone, he knew he had lost, "Just. Just do _not_ hurt Dean. Or when I get out, I will hunt you down and personally kill you myself."

Zachariah snickered, "How cute! You think you're going to **live** through this," he growled and Castiel just glared.

There was another flash of lightning and a figure appeared next to Zachariah.

"Thank you, I can take it from here," Michael commanded.

"But I was just getting _started_ ," Zachariah whined.

"I said, **leave**."

Zachariah was gone in an instant, leaving Castiel and the archangel alone.

"I am very disappointed in you, Castiel."

"I don't _care_ what you think of me."

"Oh, but you will. I'm going to make you regret ever having feelings for that psychotic maniac in the first place," the menace clear in Michael's voice.

Michael gripped him tight and together they vanished.

 **Dean's POV** ( **The next morning, 6 AM)**

He eyes slowly blinked open, then he panicked. _Where the hell am I?_ He bolted upright, frantically looking around.

"Calm down, Dean-o. You are safe, for now," Gabriel shrugged, striding out into the light.

Dean looked accusingly at the angel and then at Sam in the bed next to him, still sleeping.

"Where is Cas?" Dean's voice was scratchy, he cleared his throat.

"Ohh, um. Well, I guess he's probably in Heaven getting his ass whooped," he gave Dean an apologetic look.

"No, no. That can't be true. He wouldn't go back there."

"He was dragged back there by Michael, you idiot. And thanks to him I am now in hiding."

Dean stood and walked over to Sam, shaking him awake.

"Let's go. We're going back to the motel room," he turned to Gabriel, "Wait, where the hell even are we?"

"Europe."

"SHIT! How the hell we supposed to get back?" Dean stared at Gabriel, expecting a logical answer.

"Like this," Gabriel walked over to them and tapped their foreheads.

They were transported back to their motel room. Dean took in the scene around him. There was so much blood on the floor and two dead guys. Wait, they weren't human, they had wings. Two _angels_ were _dead_.

"Cas did this?" Dean was the first to speak.

Sam stayed silent, shocked at the mess.

"I presume so, yes," Gabriel answered him solemnly.

He caught sight of something on the floor. It was an angel blade.

Tears welled in his eyes as he lifted it off the floor, "Gabriel," his voice broke, "is this Cas'?"

Gabriel took a close look, "I'm afraid so."

Dean set it on the table. He did a methodical sweep of the entire room, looking for any sign that Castiel was still alive. He opened all the drawers, until in one of them a single piece of paper flew out. He gingerly picked it up, afraid to see what it said.

The tears in his eyes grew as he continued to read the note. _No, no, no_. _This has to be a dream. I'll wake up any second_. He even pinched himself a couple of times, but he never "woke up". This was real.

He knew his voice would be broken sounding but he had to ask, "What do we do from here?"

Gabriel answered, "You continue your jobs, there is nothing else you can do. I will do my best to find out everything I can and report back to you," Gabriel knew this was hard for Dean to hear, but it was the truth.

"Come on, Dean. We had better get out of here before housekeeping comes," Sam wrapped an arm around him and together they walked to the Impala.

§•◇•§

 **Castiel's POV (Present Time In Heaven)**

He could not move his legs or arms, all he could do was scream. He usually did not feel pain, but for some reason he did now. Michael sliced cut after cut on his arms, alternating depth. He slid the knife down to his leg and cut, all the way to the bone. Piercing screams left Castiel's mouth. Michael set the knife down and left, healing Castiel as he left. He tried to catch his breath.

Moments later, Zachariah walked in. He didn't even say a word, just walked right up to him and took his arm in his hand. He twisted it behind Castiel's back, causing a sharp pain, but he bit his lip, not wanting to give Zachariah what he wanted. He suddenly snapped it and let go. Castiel couldn't hold it in now, a scream erupted from his lips, loud and piercing. He had never experienced so much pain in his life.

"I hope that you are starting to regret what you did," Zachariah spoke slowly to him.

He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Zachariah said,forcefully kicking his kneecap.

He screamed louder, harsher. Then spoke loud and clear, "I have no regrets."

Enraged, Zachariah proceeded to break every single bone in Castiel's body.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading this action packed chapter! I hope you at least semi-enjoyed it. Please let me know how I'm doing in the REVIEWS!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	6. Chapter 6: What I Would Give

**Castiel's POV: The Next Day**

Even though Zachariah had proceded to heal him after breaking all of his bones, his joints still ached.

His arms were tied above his head, his feet shackled to the floor, and they even put a gag in his mouth. He was miserable, and he didn't know how long he would be able to stay strong. He knew that no one was coming for him, they couldn't get to him. Michael would make sure of that.

He hung his head, the depression consuming him. The door was suddenly slammed open, Michael and Zachariah both entering.

"Glad you decided to stay!" Zachariah said, as sarcastic as an angel can be.

"Like I had much choice. You have prevented me from flying anywhere," he spat back, the gag making it muffled.

"My, my. Still full of fire, are we?" Zachariah smiled wickedly.

The rest of the day was spent screaming, panting, and cursing.

 **Dean's POV (Time Relapse, This Morning)**

The first thing he did was drive to Bobby's. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He needed answers and information. Bobby had the largest collection he could think of.

It was already 5 AM the next morning when he knocked on Bobby's door.

The door slowly creaked open, "What are you idjits doing here?"

"We need help Bobby," Dean answered.

"Alright," he sighed, "Come on in."

He opened the door wider, inviting the boys in. Sam came up behind Dean with their bags. He graciously thanked Bobby. Bobby walked to his desk and sat down. Dean went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, going to sit down on the couch.

It was several seconds before anyone said a word.

"So, what do you boys need?" Bobby asked.

"It's...It's Cas. He was um, taken. By fellow angels," Dean stuttered.

"We just need information," Sam provided.

"Hm, well," Bobby motioned around, "help yourselves. And there's more downstairs. What exactly are you lookin' for?"

"Something about how to get to heaven, other than dying," Dean chimed in.

Bobby huffed, "Good luck with that."

Without another word, all three men grabbed books and started flipping through them, utter determination on Dean's face.

It had been a week. A week without Cas. A week without answers. A week without news. A week without hope or faith. Dean continually pushed the nagging in the back of his mind that were telling him that Cas was dead. Just when he figured out what he wanted, it was taken away. And why? Because he had developed _feelings_! What that such a bad thing? Sam kept having to make more beer runs, they were constantly out. Dean hadn't slept all week, he was merely running on coffee and alcohol. Each time he was close to falling asleep, he forced himself to concentrate on the book he was flipping through.

His head dropped, the book falling from his grasp. His phone suddenly blared.

 _Ughh, what now?_ He picked it up and read the caller ID. _Restricted? Hmm._

"Hello, who is this?" he answered.

"Dean! It's me, Gabriel. I called to check in. Where are you?"

"Bobby's house."

"The address!" Gabriel demanded impatient.

"Oh. 2194 S Dakota Ave, Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Dean recited.

"Ok," Gabriel was instantly standing against the door frame.

Dean hung up, "Any news?"

"I am afraid not. They are all keeping their lips sealed. Where's everyone else?"

"Bobby is downstairs and Sam is making another beer run. We haven't been able to find anything either."

"Hmm, I kinda figured, it is hard to get into heaven unless you are an angel."

"Which means you could get in there and save him, couldn't you?" Dean inquired.

Gabriel scowled, "Yeah, sure, if I had a death wish. I wouldn't be able to get anywhere close to Cassie before they would find and kill me."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both!"

"So you're telling me that there is nothing I can do. Just sit on my ass and hipe for the best _!_ " Dean was furious and grasping at straws.

"I'm sorry Dean, but it is the truth. I really must be going now. Tell Sam I send my regards," he winked and disappeared.

 _Unbelievable!_

 **Castiel's POV**

An entire week had went by since he was first dragged into this "Heaven". He didn't know whose it was, but the sun was blindingly bright. The glare hurt his eyes and he constantly had them closed. His arms ached from continually holding his body upright, but he didn't have a choice. Multiple times he had tried using his grace to free him, but was unsuccessful each time. At least they had removed the gag.

Today was different from the others, Michael had not come early this morning like every other day. _Maybe they had left, or maybe someone is here to rescue me? No, that is not true and you know it. Quit making excuses. Today is the day I day, once and for all._ He knew it was true. He had suffered so much. The constant pain was overwhelming.

But sure enough, Michael came. Although, he was not alone. Every other angel was with him. All of them. He scanned their faces, but he did not find the one he was searching for. _Gabriel. He did not come. Is he hiding? Or worse, dead?_ A million questions loomed in his head, but he didn't dare speak a single one.

"Greetings, Castiel," Zachariah said, all too pleasantly.

He lifted his head high, wanting the others to see him strong.

"Today is the day you pay for the crimes you committed. Today is the day you will die as the human whore you are," Zachariah continued.

Everyone made a circle around him. Michael walked up to him, placing his hand over Castiel's heart. He tightened his hand and slowly started to back up. Castiel let out an inhuman scream. It hurt his throat and his lungs, but he could not stop. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before, like thousands of nails being driven into his skin and then raked down his body until they were ripped from his skin. As Michael got further away, his fist still clenched, Castiel's body involuntarily jerked forward. He watched as Michael ripped his grace from his body, his screams becoming more strangled and forced. Until it was gone, the pain suddenly vanished, leaving an emptiness inside Castiel.

His grace was in Michael's palm, a beautiful blue color, but tinted with green, like the color of Dean's eyes. His heart swelled at the thought as he convulsed into sobs. _What I would give to be with Dean right now instead of being with these delusional maniacs that I used to call my brothers and sisters._

Someone brought Michael a bucket, and he put Castiel's grace inside. He stood and put his hand out to the side, over the bucket. He glanced at Castiel then started his grace on fire.

 _No! No, no, no!_ More screams erupted from him, his head slamming upward. He could still feel his grace. He realized what this meant now. He was human. They could kill him now.

The grace was gone within 10 minutes. He didn't know how it was possible for grace to die, but his did. Michael held his angel blade in his hand, walking up to Castiel.

"And now, for your crimes, you will die. I will also find Gabriel and kill him, for assisting you. If I feel like it, I will find Sam and Dean, and kill them too. What you did, it is intolerable and I will make it known to all. You are not my brother," Michael growled, bringing the blade to Castiel's throat.

The only thing he could think to do was pray. Not to God, but to Dean. He closed his eyes.

 _Dean, are you there? I do not know why I am doing this, or why I think that somehow you will get this, but I must try. I love you, Dean. I just want you to remember that. I am sorry that I did not tell you about this sooner. Goodbye, Dean. I love you, more than you know._

He quickly prayed, hoping that somehow Dean would get his message.

The next instant Michael slit his throat.

The pain only lasted an second, and then he faded into nothingness.

 **Dean's POV**

He was drinking when it happened. A sudden pounding in his head, followed by a sharp stab of pain. He dropped the beer bottle and it shattered on the floor. Sam looked up, curious and worried.

"Hey Dean! Are you ok?"

Bobby suddenly appeared in the doorway, his expression caked with worry. Dean grabbed his head, falling to the floor. A voice started talking in his head. Wait, it sounded like Cas!

 _Dean, are you there? I do not know why I am doing this, or why I think that somehow you will get this, but I must try. I love you, Dean. I just want you to remember that. I am sorry that I did not tell you about this sooner. Goodbye, Dean. I love you, more than you know._

What did he mean? Goodbye? Was he saying goodbye goodbye, like forever? Another wave of pain stabbed his brain, then was gone, but so was the sweet sound of Cas' voice.

His eyes filled with tears threatening to spill, like a cracked dam. They came slowly at first, but then the dam fully broke, and he couldn't stop the sobs from coming.

"It… It's Cas. He, he is… gone," he managed to say between gasps.

"Like, gone gone?" Sam asked, tears filling his own eyes.

"Yes!"

Neither one had told Bobby, but he picked it up. Dean and Cas. They were more than friends. He wasn't sure exactly how to comfort the boys, but he did grab another beer for each of them. And two bottles for Dean.

 **AN:**

 **CAS IS DEAD! NOO! I know this is a short chapter, but it had to be. Don't worry. More happy times coming your way. Or… maybe not. We'll have to see… ;) Please let me know how you think I'm doing in a review. As always, thanks for reading.**

 **Until next time,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	7. Chapter 7: Where Are Your Wings?

**Dean's POV**

Dean slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and the room was spinning uncontrollably. _Ugh_. How was he supposed to live without Cas? Last night was bad enough, and tonight? He felt that it would be much worse.

After getting the news Cas' death, he had drank an entire case of beer, and multiple shots of whiskey. Around midnight, he had fallen asleep. Now, he was paying the price. Nothing would get done today, and tomorrow would most _definitely_ be worse. Last night he had cried himself to sleep, but he was dry today. Somehow, he found the energy to stand and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. God, how he hated this empty feeling in his stomach. He felt all alone. Bobby and Sam would always be there, but without Cas...

 **Castiel's POV (;P)**

 _Where am I?_ He looked around, but it was pitch black. He furrowed his brow in confusion and started walking, not exactly knowing where he intended on going.

"Castiel!" a powerful voice boomed.

He stopped and looked around, vaguely seeing the outline of a large man in the sky.

"Father?" he asked, confused.

The shadow nodded.

"Where am I, Father?"

"You are dead. Michael killed you. I built a place for all angels who die. It is not here, but it is close. You may go there if you wish."

He bowed his head, "I understand what I did was wrong, but I cannot help it Father. I love that man," he changed the subject and his eyes welled with tears at the thought Dean.

He detected a smile on God's face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Castiel. It was meant to be. Michael on the other hand, he did what he thought I would have wanted. I did not want this."

"You… you don't?"

"No, of course not. You made your own decisions. Not every angel is capable of that. Soon, the other angels will know that what Michael did was wrong. You are the beginning of a great change, but it will take some time. It is time to go home now, Castiel."

"Father, my home is on Earth."

"Is that so?"

"May...may I go back to live on Earth?"

"I am afraid that you cannot be an angel again. Michael burned your grace, it is gone. Although I am powerful, your grace is irreplaceable, yours is gone forever."

"That is not what I asked, Father."

The shadow tilted his head, "You wish to be a human?"

"Yes, Father. I do," He pleaded.

God sighed, "I have to say, I truly did not expect this. But, if it is what you wish, I assume I could."

"Thank you, Father," his voice full of gratitude, "What about the other angels, and Gabriel?"

"They will not harm you and Gabriel will be safe. I promise."

"Thank you, Father," he repeated.

"It is time for you to go now. I am able to put you outside of Bobby Singer's house, but you will be hurt from the trip."

He nodded his understanding and smiled as his Father's hand came down on his head.

 **Dean's POV**

He had taken some aspirin and ate a donut that Bobby had so graciously bought for them, but his headache just wouldn't go away. Becoming nauseous, he slumped onto the couch. This was probably one of the worst hangovers he had ever had.

The knock on the door startled them all. Sam got up and went to answer the door. There was another knock before Sam got there. Dean watched him slowly open the door and then shove it open. Someone in a trench coat fell into Sam's arms. Dean bolted upright, forgetting about how nauseous he was. It didn't matter right now. Sam dragged the thing that looked Cas into the living room. He carefully set him on the couch where Dean had once been laying. He rushed to get silver and holy water.

"Dean! Get towels!" Sam shouted.

"No!" he splashed the thing that looked Cas with holy water and then cut him with the silver knife.

It did nothing. Bobby came up behind Dean and handed Sam the rags. Sam applied pressure to the slashes on Cas' torso. All Dean could do was sink to the floor and cry. It was Cas, it was really him! But how? He felt a hard slap on his shoulder, looking up to see Bobby scowling at him.

"Get water, aspirin, and more towels, you idjit," Bobby commanded.

Dean stood up and pushed his hangover aside, he needed to help.

He grabbed a glass of water, aspirin from the bathroom cabinet, and towels from the closet. By the time he got back to the living room, Cas was unconscious. He dabbed the cloth into the water and started cleaning Cas' wounds. There were 2 slashes on his right side, his nose was bleeding, and deep scratches on his back. Sam had already gotten the angels shirt off and had run off to get bandages.

Dean took control, carefully cleaning each wound and managing to get the nosebleed to stop. Afterward, Sam bandaged the cuts, making sure the bleeding had stopped. Bobby went to get more beer.

 _What the hell happened?_ He still wasn't completely convinced that it was Cas, but it had to be, right? He sighed and sat at the dining room table. They would just have to wait and see.

§•◇§

He watched Cas slowly blinked his eyes open. Then rushed to his side.

"Cas! Are you ok?"

Cas smiled brightly, "Yes, I am fine."

He was afraid to ask, "What...what happened?"

"Michael killed me. Where are the others?"

"Sam is upstairs and Bobby is out. Wha? How are you here if Michael killed you?"

He smiled again, "Why don't we wait until everyone is here. Then I will tell my story."

"Do you have enough juice to heal yourself?" Dean asked worried.

"I am afraid that I do not have any "juice"."

Dean's worried expression grew. He pulled himself up and sat beside Cas. Cas crawled on top of him, sitting in his lap. Dean pulled him in, softly kissing the top of his forehead. Cas leaned is head on Dean's shoulder, sighing.

"Does this mean that you are. That you are...human?"

Cas nodded.

"I am just glad you made it back to me. I missed you so much," Dean tenderly kissed his lips.

"Get a room, you two," Bobby said before Cas could say anything else.

Dean just winked. Bobby handed him a beer, but Dean turned him down. Bobby raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged, he didn't want it. He heard the stairs creak as Sam came down.

"Good you are all here," Cas said.

They all came closer.

"Just talk when you are ready," Dean said.

"Well," Cas took a deep breath and began his long story, "Zachariah showed up at the motel room. I killed two of the assistants he had with him, but he still managed to drag me to Heaven. I am not sure whose it was, but it doesn't matter. They strung me up and tortured me, Zachariah and Michael did. Each time they healed me before they left, but it still hurt, more than anything," tears came to his eyes at the thought and Dean stroked his arm comfortingly, "After a week, every angel came. They watched as Michael ripped my grace from my body. Then, he burned it and it...it died. He threatened Gabriel and Sam and Dean. After that he slit my throat and I died. God came to me. He resurrected me. Said I was the start of something great."

Dean rubbed his temple, trying to understand, "But he couldn't make you an angel again?"

"No, my grace is gone," Cas simply answered.

"I'm just happy, you're back," Sam said gratefully.

Bobby nodded his agreement.

"One thing, where do we go from here?" Dean asked.

"Back to hunting I suppose. There's not much else to do," Sam replied matter-of-factly.

"And I want to help. I still remember how to fight," Cas said.

"You can help. After you are healed," Dean was worried.

"Well, there is a job I found that is only five and a half hours away in Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin," Sam supplied.

Dean nodded, "We will leave tomorrow morning. You," he pointed at Cas, "can come, but you'll hang out at the hotel."

"Agreed," Cas sighed.

Sam opened his computer at the table and got to work, finding as much information as he could about their hunt. Bobby sat down at his desk and was reading one of the books he kept downstairs. Dean carried Cas upstairs to the guest bedroom that he and Sam shared. He softly set Cas down on the bed, pulling the bed sheet over his body, he climbed in next to him. It was late november and a cold breeze was blowing through the house. Cas curled up beside him, his breath ghosting Dean's neck. He shivered, pulling Cas closer.

"I love you," Dean whispered.

"I love you too."

Cas' breathing slowed and became deeper. Dean closed his eyes, breathing in Cas. He could get used to this. With that last thought, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, for the first time in a week.

 **Cas' POV**

He awoke to cold and emptiness. He felt around the bed. _Where is Dean?_ He sat up, the smell of bacon wafting through the house. Dragging himself out of bed, he couldn't believe he had slept a whole 24 hours. He ran a hand through his hair. It would take some time to get used to being a human. Straightening his trench coat, he headed down the stairs, his stomach grumbling hungrily.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Dean greeted, a smile spreading on his face at the sight of Castiel.

Dean flipped the bacon that was cooking on the stove and walked over to Castiel, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Dean," he answered, a smile forming on his face.

"We leave in an hour. Sam is outside packing the Impala. Do you want something to eat?"

At the mention of food his stomach rumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean chuckled.

He nodded eagerly, sitting down at the table. Dean placed a plate covered in bacon in front of him. He had seen plenty of people eat before, and it was nothing new to him, but he had never done it before. Using his fingers, he picked up one piece of the bacon and brought it to his mouth, taking a cautious bite. Without realizing it, he let out a sigh of contentment. It was delicious! Perfectly cooked and everything. He had never imagined food being this good!

Dean curiously looked at him.

"What! It's just, this is delicious, Dean. Thank you," he said between bites.

He quickly finished the rest, appeasing his appetite, he thought of a problem.

"Dean," Dean met his gaze, "I only have one pair of clothes."

"I have some you can have, but it's nothing like tha-" Dean was cut off my someone yelling.

"CASSIE!" Gabriel came up Castiel, wrapping him in a bear hug.

He flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came to see how you were doing."

Castiel lifted his shirt up, revealing the large bandage.

"I am fine, thank you. Just a little damaged."

Dean glanced between the two of them, remaining silent.

"Good. I am sorry I was not there for you, I should have stayed," Gabriel's voice broke at the end.

"It's ok, Gabe. I asked you to leave."

The angel shook his head, furrowing his brow, "Something is different about you Cassie. Where are your wings?" realization dawned on him, "Are you... a human?"

He gave a slight nod. Gabriel frowned, "Well if you need anything, I'm always here," he bent down so only Castiel could hear, "I know what Michael did to you. Don't think that he will get away with this."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

Gabriel nodded, preparing to depart.

"Wait." Castiel stopped him, "There is one thing you could do. I need more clothes. Like this," he motioned at the clothes he was currently wearing.

"You always did have a weird sense of fashion, but I suppose I could," he flicked his wrist.

A duffel bag, identical to the ones Sam and Dean owned, appeared on the floor, stuffed full of the clothes Castiel had asked for.

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"I can still hear your prayers. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Castiel nodded his understanding and Gabriel left.

"Well, that saves one trip," Dean added as Castiel sat back down.

 **Dean's POV**

Sam came back inside moments after Gabriel left.

"The Impala is packed. You guys ready to go?" Sam asked.

Dean shoved the last piece of bacon in his mouth and checked the time. _Damn, it's already almost 11._ He grabbed his duffel off the counter. Castiel also grabbed his from the floor, following Dean and Sam out the door. He threw his bag into the backseat, Cas followed suit.

"I'll sit in the back," Cas offered, climbing into the backseat with the bags.

Dean shrugged and started the engine. Sam got in the passenger seat. Turning on the radio, the music blared. He only turned it down slightly. It was just in time, the song changed as he got on the road. The Led Zeppelin song, _Ramble On_ , started playing. The Impala was silent except Dean's constant humming to the music. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but peaceful.

§•◇•§

Around 4:30 PM, he pulled the Impala into a shabby motel at the edge of town, Trails End Motel. He let Sam out to check them in and get a room. Cas was asleep in the backseat. Smiling at his...boyfriend? They hadn't really talked about it, but they really didn't need to, they just knew. Soon enough, Sam was back with their room key. He directed them to the end of the parking lot. Their room was on the end, nearest to the woods (just in case).

Sam grabbed all three bags, careful not to disturb Cas. _God, he's so cute when he is asleep._ Dean gathered Cas in his arms, but no matter how hard he tried, Cas stirred awake. The former angel demanded he be put down, "I am not disabled!" he protested.

Halfway there, he gave in, "Ok! Fine. There you go," he said setting Cas gently down.

Cas nodded, "Thank you."

Their hands naturally found each other's as they followed Sam to their room.

Sam gave them an excited smile, pushing the door open. Dean went in first.

"What the _hell!_ There's only one freaking bed!" he shouted at Sam.

"No there's not," Sam walked further into the room, a sarcastic smile on his face as he dumped his bag on the bed.

Sam opened a door that was next to the mini fridge. He motioned for Dean and Cas to look. Inside there was another bed. They had their own room! At least Sam had given them privacy.

"Thanks Sammy," he smiled, winking at him, "Now you won't have to hear when we-"

"Nope. I don't want to know," Sam shut his eyes and walked away.

Dean chuckled, "Hey, Sammy! Would you mind going to get us something to eat?"

Sam gave his bitch face.

"Pleaaasse. You can take the Impala," he winked and gave a devious grin.

"Ughh, fine," Sam sighed, then muttered, "I saw a Culvers downtown, I will take 30 minutes. Just, don't take too long."

"Great," Dean's smile grew and he tossed the keys to Sam, "Don't you dare hurt Baby."

Sam rolled his eye, walking out of the room. Cas came out of the bathroom, his hair a mess from sleeping in the Impala. They both went into the bedroom, Dean set their bags in the corner, and Cas collapsed on the bed.

"Why am I so freaking tired?" Cas sighed.

"Well, umm. Maybe because you haven't slept for what? Like a billion years?"

"More than that. Yes, maybe that is it."

Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair, snuggling up next to him. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest. Leaning down, Dean placed a gentle kiss on Cas' forehead.

 **Sam's POV**

He didn't even want to know what they were doing back at the hotel room. Shaking the imagine out of his mind, he rumbled down Broadway. It was obvious that these people didn't see many older cars, whenever he passed someone, they always stared. He didn't mind, it wasn't all the time that they worked a job in such a touristy city.

He knew just where to go, they had passed a Culvers on the way to the motel. It looked like a nice place and, they had burgers.

It turned out he was right. He had ordered a Cheddar Butterburger with fries and a coke. The signs were right, they had delicious burgers.

After he finished, he ordered two of the Culver's Bacon Deluxe for Dean and Cas. Honestly, he had no idea if Cas would like it, but he had a feeling he would. Filling two cups with coke, he headed towards the Impala with the bag full of food. He hoped to God that he wouldn't see his brother and Cas having sex when he got back.

When he entered the motel room, it was eerily silent. Their bedroom door was open so he dropped the food on the table and peeked inside.

They were both fast asleep. _Of course._ Cas had been sleeping a lot lately, and so had Dean. _I guess when you don't sleep for a week, you have to make it up somehow._ Well, whatever, he had research of his own to do.

 **AN: I just want to give a big thanks to anyone following or anyone who made this story one of their favorites. It really means a lot to me! Please review and let me know what I can improve on.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Btw, everything I wrote about Wisconsin Dells is true. There really is a motel called Trails End Motel and there really is a Culvers downtown. I used to live there.**

 **AGirlIntheGalaxy: A very special thanks to you. Your reviews basically made my day when I read them. Thank you for your continued support. It has not gone unnoticed.**

 **Sincerely** ,

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	8. Chapter 8: What Is That I See?

**Castiel's POV**

Unlike the night before, he did not sleep peacefully tonight. He knew it was bound to happen sometime, but he still wished that it wouldn't.

He could feel it again. The tremendous pain. He could hear Michael's laugh when he burned Castiel's grace. He just kept feeling it over and over, but it didn't stop. His grace was still burning and this time, so was he.

He could hear a voice whispering to him, "Wake up Cas. It's just a nightmare," it sounded like Dean but it was so far away, so muffled.

He just kept burning and burning, until he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, loud and ragged.

Bolting upright, he awoke with a start. Panting heavily, he checked his body. He was fine, everything was fine. A pair of lips enveloped his own, caught by surprise he let out a tiny gasp. But it was only Dean.

Together, they sank back down, laying next to one another. His breathing slowed, returning to normal. The nightmare was still there, in the back of his mind. He started shaking slightly, fear taking over his body.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here see, only me," Dean comforted, bringing his eyes up to meet Castiel's.

He didn't want to feel weak, he wanted to be strong, to show Dean how strong he was. But in that instant, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Dean's arms and forget about the rest of the world.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked him.

He shook his head, curling up tighter and somehow coming closer to Dean.

Dean understood, he just wrapped his arms around him and held Castiel close.

He closed his eyes, breathing in Dean. He smelled of whiskey, leather, and grease. It was comforting, the mix of odors created something strangely pleasant. He knew that he was safe. Taking one last shaky breath, he took Dean's hand in his and tried to fall back asleep.

 **Dean's POV**

The nightmare that Cas had last night scared him. He hated having to see him in pain. It had taken him awhile to get Cas awake, that worried him more. What if next time he couldn't get Cas to wake up? He didn't want to think about it.

Cas stirred next to him, but settled down again with a sigh. He started stroking Cas' hair. _Damn, it's so fucking soft!_ He knew that he would have to wake him sooner or later, but for now he would the tired man sleep.

All too soon, Sam quietly peered into the secluded bedroom. Bringing a finger to his lips, he signaled Sam to not say a word. Nodding, Sam tapped on his watch, signaling that it was time to go. Dean rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up. Sam nodded and carefully shut the door.

He waited a moment, then spoke, "Cas?"

Cas slowly blinked his eyes open, his beautiful blues coming up to gaze at Dean.

"Come on babe, it's time to go," Dean said while bringing his hand up to cup Cas' cheek.

He brought their lips cascading together with one fluent motion. Cas' hands found Dean's hair and he deepened the kiss. Dean slightly pulled back, "We should take a shower, sweetheart."

Cas' voice was breathy, "Yes."

With a final kiss, both men stood, still in their clothes from yesterday, and made their way out of the bedroom.

"We'll be right out Sammy," Dean said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sam rolled his eyes, turning back towards his computer, "Sure ya will."

Cas flipped the light on while Dean shut and locked the bathroom door. He moved past Cas, turning on the shower. As he was turning around, Cas took a step closer, closing any distance between them. Crashing their lips together, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall. Cas shrugged his trench coat off, pulling at the hem of Dean's shirt. He lifted his arms, allowing Cas to pull it elaborately over his head. Cas' hands explore his bare chest, tracing along his muscles. Dean fiddled with Cas' tie, loosening it and lifting it over his head. Their kiss became hungrier, both men wanting more. Dean went to work on the buttons of Cas' white dress shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, he sank down, kissing all the way down Cas' chest. Biting and nipping at the sensitive skin as he went. Cas tugged on his hair, urging him to stand up. Ever so slowly, he kissed his way back up, along Cas' neck and jaw. Castiel's hands undid Dean's belt, pushing his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them into the corner. Cas tilted his head back, allowing Dean the room he wanted. He sucked and bit at the base of Cas' neck, leaving a deep red mark. They were both panting heavily.

Dean's fingertips pushed Cas' pants down. Brushing his cheek, he claimed Castiel's mouth with his own. By now, the bathroom was full of steam from the shower, making the room heavy with heat. Cas took his hand, leading him into the shower. Under the spray of the water, he ran his hands through Cas' hair. Squirting hotel shampoo into his hand, he rubbed it into Cas' hair, making sure that his nails scraped his scalp every so often. Castiel closed his eyes, leaning into Dean. Cas copied everything Dean had done, doing it to him. He soaped up a washcloth, running it along Cas' arms. Before he could start on his chest, Cas grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He dropped the washcloth, being pushed up against the side of the shower. Cas pushed his lips to Dean's, asking for entrance. Slightly parting his lips, he allowed Cas' tongue to enter his mouth. Cas explored and tasted every inch, then resolved to suck on his bottom lip. Dean let out a tiny moan, flipping them so that Cas was against the shower wall.

Sinking to his knees, he took Cas' throbbing cock into his mouth. He took his time, slowly sucking on the tip and twisting around. Cas became squirmish, his arms racing reaching out to grasp onto anything he could get a firm hold on.

It was amazing, how sensitive Cas had become. Even the slightest touch made him shiver uncontrollably.

Dean worked his way deeper, basking in how he could make Castiel feel. He could tell that Cas was close to his climax.

"Dean! Ahhh. Yes!" words began pouring out of Cas' mouth.

He picked up the pace, his movements becoming erotic. Cas' hips bucked in response. To finish him off, Dean pushed all the way back, deep-throating Cas' cock.

As he pulled back slowly, he could feel Cas begin to shake as he reached his peak. Spurting out white hot, Dean swallowed every last drop. Suddenly standing up, he captured Cas in a ferocious kiss, allowing Cas to taste himself on Dean's tongue.

Cas took Dean's cock in his hand, jacking it off. Their lips still connected, Dean's orgasm hit and he came all over Cas' hand. When the stars from behind his eyes faded, he picked the washcloth up and continued stroking it over Cas' smooth skin.

Reaching for the other washcloth, Cas lathered it in the motel's soap. They both mimicked each other's movements, washing each other in a sign of trust.

He turned the knob all the way to the left, shutting the stream of hot water off. Taking Cas' hand, he helped him out of the shower, being careful to not slip on the slick surface. He wrapped a towel around himself, preparing to open the bathroom door.

"I'll be back with some clothes," he pronounced just before slipping out of the bathroom and into the chilly hotel room.

He rushed into their bedroom, not wanting Sam to see him. He found a pair of old jeans, that were hopefully small enough for Cas to fit into, and a oil stained AC/DC shirt. For himself, he picked a black t-shirt, with a dark blue denim jacket to go over it, and a pair of light blue jeans that he thought would do just fine. And of course, he grabbed two pairs of boxers. Silently sneaking back into the bathroom, he clicked the door shut.

"Here these are for you," he handed Cas' the outfit he had chosen for him.

"Thank you, Dean," he planted a quick kiss on Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled a little, undoing the towel and hanging it back on the rack. Cas was quick was get his clothes on. The t-shirt fit nicely, but the jeans were a little baggy.

Looking down, Cas smiled, "They are perfect."

Dean smiled again, putting on his jacket. He towelled his hair dry and then did Cas'. Turning off the light, Dean pulled the neck of Cas' t-shirt up further, covering the deep purple hickey he had created.

Cas blushed, "Thanks."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I love you," he placed a tender kiss on Cas' lips before opening the door.

Cas walked out first, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Dean soon followed.

"You ready to go Sammy?" Dean asked, resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam closed the laptop, stuffing it in his bag, "Let's go."

"We'll be back before you know it," he handed Cas the TV remote, "While we're gone figure out how to use this."

He chuckled softly when Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head, gingerly taking the remote from Dean's hand.

"Okay, I shall try."

"I left some food in the fridge in case you get hungry," Sam said while taking a pen and scribbling something on a piece of paper, "Here's our phone numbers in case you need something. Call Dean's number first, but only call for emergencies," he clarified, handing Cas the piece of paper.

Cas absent mindedly rubbed the back is his neck, pulling the neck of the t-shirt down. Sam broke out into laughter.

"Is that…is that a hickey I see?"

Cas turned beet red and stared at his feet.

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys! I know it's a short chapter and that is took me forever to post, but all I can say is I'm sorry. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this one!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	9. Chapter 9: You Could've Asked

**Dean's POV**

They were sitting in the Impala, waiting for victim's husband to come home. He still didn't know what they were hunting.

"Okay, so just give me the short version. Why are we here?" Dean asked motioning around with his arms.

"Well, there have been 7 deaths so far in the last two weeks. It seems to have started just after a 32 year old guy named Dylan McLaughlin, went missing. It's suspected that he killed his mother. She's at the county morgue, or at least what's left of her."

"So… we're thinking Rugaru?"

"Exactly."

A grey car pulled into the driveway of the house they had been watching.

"Show time," Dean said, getting out of the Impala.

They both checked inside their suits, making sure they had their fake FBI credentials.

"Mr. McLaughlin?" Sam said flashing his fake badge, "We just have a few questions about the disappearance of your son and wife."

The man's expression becomes somber, a dark look flashing across his face, "Of course. Why don't we go inside."

Mr. McLaughlin led the way inside. It was a beautifully furnished house, with an elegant white staircase that led upstairs.

"Right this way," they followed him into a spacious sitting room, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, we're good," Dean declined.

"Did you notice a shift in the character of your son right before he went missing?" Sam asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Mr. McLaughlin's eyes narrowed, "Yes. He locked himself in his room downstairs. No matter what my wife or I did, he wouldn't come out. Kept screaming at us to "stay away". That was the night before he killed my wife. May I ask why the FBI is getting involved?"

"We think that this might have a connection to other cases we've been working on," Dean lied effortlessly.

* * *

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, "Man, today was pointless, all we know for sure is that were dealing with a Rugaru. The coroner in there was no help at all!"

"How did this guy even get it? I mean you don't just randomly get it, it's passed down genetically."

"Maybe one of his parents have the gene but it's… what do you call it? Dormant?"

Sam smirked, opening the Impala's passenger side door, "So you did pay attention during biology!"

"Hey! Only a little," Dean said before starting the Impala.

"Yeah, right. Well, why don't we go back to the motel to check on Cas and see if there are any hidden caves or something where the Rugaru could be?"

"Fine. I'm surprised that Cas hasn't called," as if on cue, Dean's phone rang.

He fished it out of the inside of his jacket. Reading the caller ID, he sighed. It was Cas.

He flipped the phone open, "Hey, Cas. What'd you need?"

"DEAN!" Cas giggled at his achievement, "I got it to work!"

"The TV?"

"Yes! It's so great. There are so many things to watch! But now I don't know what to do," he sighed, defeated, "I've flipped through the channels continuously, but there's nothing interesting to watch."

"Well, we were just on our way back, so sit tight, we'll be right there."

"Yayyyy! Ok," Cas yells.

Dean ends the call, "What the hell got into him?"

"I could hear him way over here. It sounded like he was fricken high," Sam said trying not to laugh.

"He sure as hell better not be!"

Sam just laughed as Dean pulled the Impala onto the road.

The coroner's office was only fifteen minutes north of the Trails End Motel, where they were staying. Dean couldn't focus, he kept thinking about what had gotten into Cas.

When they finally opened their motel room door, they were greeted with a smiling Cas. He was standing near the foot if Sam's bed, the remote resting not far from him.

"Dean!" Cas charged him, flinging himself into Dean's arms.

"Whoa, there!" he grunted, dropping the duffel full of weapons to the floor.

Cas' soft hands cupped his face, pulling him in for a tender kiss. Hoisting himself up, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Becoming aware that Cas was slowly slipping down, he grabbed his ass, pulling him back up.

Dean pulled back, panting, "Are you… are you okay Cas?"

A huge, lopsided grin became plastered on Cas' face, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He could see Sam dying of laughter across the room, "Oh, no reason. What happened while we were gone?"

Cas planted another kiss on his lips before speaking, "Well, I was just sitting, not doing anything. Then, Gabriel came to check on me! We had a nice long conversation, but apparently he could see that I was bored. He did something, then left. Next thing I know, I get the TV to turn on!"

Dean rolled his eyes, realization dawned on him. _That fucker._ He gently urged Cas to get off of him, setting his feet on the ground lightly.

"GABRIEL! You had better get your sorry feathered ass down here!" he shouted at the ceiling.

Hearing a rustle of feathers, Dean turned around to find Gabriel standing cockily.

"Hey, Dean-o," he turned his head to Sam, a grin spreading across his face, "Samsquatch."

"What the fuck did you do to Cas?!" Dean was infuriated.

Sure, this Cas was nice and _cuddly_ , but it wasn't the _real_ Cas.

Gabriel shrugged, "I just made him happier."

"Change him back!"

"It'll wear off in 24 hours," a wicked grin came to the angel's face, "Although… for a _certain price_ , I might be able to change him back now."

Sam warily glanced at him, "And that would be?"

The angel leaned in, whispering in Sam's ear. Sam rolled his eyes in response when Gabriel pulled back.

"No!"

Dean gave him a pleading look.

Sighing, Sam gave in, "Fine," he pointed at Dean, "But you owe me. Big time."

"What is the "price" anyway? Lifetime supply of candy?"

Cas was clinging to Dean's side like a small child.

Gabriel's grin grew two sizes, "Oh, this is much better than candy."

The angel walked towards Cas, placing a hand on his shoulder. It took only a second, but the shift in Cas' posture was clear. His hands became looser on Dean's shirt. He pushed Gabriel, "Gabe! That was extremely immature of you!"

Gabriel winked, "But I got what I wanted. Now if you don't mind, Sam and I have places to be," he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and they were instantly gone in a flurry of wings.

"I am sorry for my behavior, Dean. I wasn't really in control," Cas let his hands fall limp to his side.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetheart," he leaned down and kissed Cas' lips.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

 _Oh no. What does Gabriel want now?_ Gabriel leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear, "Come with me. Just for a little bit?"

"No!" he wasn't stupid, no way he was getting sucked into another one of the Trickster's games.

But there was a tiny part of him that was wanted to go. Just him and Gabriel…

He looked towards Dean, seeing that pleading look on his face, he sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me. Big time," he pointed at Dean, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"What is the "price" anyway? Lifetime supply of candy?" Dean asked.

"Oh, this is much better than candy," Gabriel grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes, _what had he just gotten himself into?_

Gabriel walked up to Cas', placing his hands on the former angel's shoulders, he was put back to normal.

"Gabe! That was extremely immature of you!" Cas yelled once he regained his bearings.

"But I got what I wanted. Now if you don't mind, Sam and I have places to be, " Gabriel turned his head and winked, so only he would see it.

His set a hand in Sam's shoulder and everything went black for a moment.

* * *

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he's greeted with a... _strange_ sight. It looks to be about 10 PM and the full moon provides plenty of light. A small booth is off to the left with plenty of people in line buying what looks to be tickets. Further ahead, is a line of cornstalks. A small gap is left in the middle, presumably an entire entrance. _Am I at a corn maze?_ Deciding that it's the only thing to do, he gets in line.

When it's his turn, the cashier asks for 10 dollars. Fishing in his jean pockets, he finds two crumpled up 5 dollar bills.

"Enjoy the maze!" she exclaimed a little too happily while handing him a pamphlet.

"Thanks," he replied skeptically.

Something definitely wasn't right here. He went threw the entrance, all the while looking through the pamphlet. _Oh hell no!_ His eyes skimmed down the paper, fear lacing his face. Turns out, this wasn't an ordinary corn maze. Not tonight anyway. Sure, you were supposed to find the exit, but you also had to freaking navigate through loads of _freaking clowns_! Why did Gabriel have to pick his worst fear?!

Flipping the pamphlet over, he groaned. _What the hell?_ Written in big, red letters,the phrase, _**Either Face Your Fear Or Kiss Me,**_ was etched on the back.

 _I can do this. Just don't look at their faces._ He continued walking through the maze, talking a left at the first 3-way intersection he comes to. A tall clown with a huge rainbow afro took a step closer to him, growling. He'd never admit it, but he screamed like a girl. His heartbeat raced and he took off, not caring which way he was going, he just needed _out._

Skidding to a halt, his head whipped back and force ferociously. There was a couple ahead, but other than that, he was alone. He looked up, whispering to the sky, "You win Gabriel! Now get your ass down here so I can leave!"

"I knew you wouldn't last!" the angel who had appeared behind him broke into a fit of laughter, "You really do hate clowns, don't you?"

Sam whirled, facing Gabriel. The world around them faded and instead of a clown infested corn maze, a warm breeze blew against his face. They were standing in the middle of a field, the grass was waist high and the warm sun was just beginning to sink towards the horizon.

"Why did it have to be clowns, Gabriel?"

"I needed something that you couldn't face, no matter how hard you tried," Gabriel took a step closer, closing the distance between them.

And shit, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Gabriel closer and crashed their lips together.

After what feels like eternity, Sam pulls back, whispering in Gabriel's ear, "You know, you could have asked."

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys (and girls of course!). Hope y'all liked this chapter. Go and check out my other fic,** _ **We Don't Work With Feds,**_ **a SPN and NCIS crossover.**

 **UPDATE: School is back in session! I've had a ton of homework to do, do I don't have as much time to write as I'd like. As a result, I'll be posting at least once a week. That goes for both of my stories.**

 **Have a wonderful day and don't forget to leave a review, they are** _ **love!**_

 **Until next week,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	10. Chapter 10: What Makes You Beautiful

**Dean's POV**

He woke up to Cas curled against his chest. The clock next to the bed read 7:38 AM. He really didn't want to leave the warm sheets, or Cas, but he _needed_ his coffee. Cas was definitely not a morning person, so he'd probably drink like three glasses before becoming fully awake. He gently scooted away, trying his hardest to not wake the angry mother bear. Cas had already taken the bandages off of the wounds. The cuts had healed unbelievably fast and the only indication that they had been there, were the thin scars. He slowly opened their bedroom door, making sure to be soundless.

The sight before him had him immensely baffled, he stopped dead in his tracks. _What the fuck?!_ There was Sam, sleeping on the bed, wrapped up in Gabriel's arms. Even the archangel seemed to be asleep, although Dean knew that angels don't sleep, _ever._

Dean quickly got over it, what was he supposed to do anyway? Sam was not a kid anymore, he could make decisions for himself, however crappy.

The motel had been nice enough to supply them with a coffee machine, a large bag of coffee grounds, and numerous cups. He made the appropriate preparations, then started the machine.

He took out Sam's computer while waiting for his coffee to finish. He was intent on finding the latest victim.

Just as he found the police report, Cas came lumbering out of the bedroom.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Cas came over and sat in Dean's lap.

"Morning, sweetheart," he placed a tender kiss on the man's cheek.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas answered sleepily, "I see that my brother has finally made his move."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You knew?"

"Yes, or course. Gabriel told me soon after I told him my feelings for you," nodded Cas.

"That I did!" Gabriel semi-yelled from the bed.

The noise was loud enough for Sam to stir, his eyes fluttering open. Gabriel's body was apparently blocking the view of Dean and Cas, because he said, "Hey, mornin' Gabe," leaning forward to kiss him before realizing who else was in the room.

Sam jumped back two feet, flustered.

"Oh, hi. I, um, didn't see you there."

Dean threw his head back, shaking with laughter.

"Dude! What happened last night? Wait! Nevermind, I definitely do _not_ want to know," Dean stopped laughing, internally begging that Gabriel didn't tell him what he and his brother did last night.

"Well, anyways…" Sam said swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, "What are you looking at?"

"The last victim. I figured that we needed an eyewitness to make sure that we're dealing with a rugaru. Hmm, Sam come here and look at this," he paused to wait for Sam, "The police report says that the victim's name is Amy Hudson. She didn't die right away, instead she was taken to the hospital with severe cuts and bruising. It doesn't look like it was in time though, she died at 1:04 AM this morning, from severe blood loss."

"Any family?" Sam asked, his eyes scrolling through the report.

"Um, yeah. It looks like she has a husband and a daughter."

Sam patted Dean on the back, "Well, then, why don't we go pay them a visit."

"Says here that they live on 971 Fur Avenue," he took a minute to type it into the computer, "Fifteen minutes out of town. There's only a few reasons that the rugaru would stop feeding."

"One, it was scared off, but even then, they usually take their kill with them… Or two, it was killed."

"Another hunter, maybe?

"Yeah, maybe."

He closed the laptop, sliding Cas off of his lap, he stood.

Gabriel had taken his leave, leaving the two brothers and Cas to work. Seeing his coffee done, he took the cup in his hand and walked to the bedroom. Gingerly taking a sip of the hot liquid, it burned it's way down his throat. Maybe a little _too_ hot. He set it on top of the TV stand, giving it time to cool before drinking again. Shutting the bedroom door, he took off his faded gray t-shirt, exchanging it for a black one. Pulling down his flannel pajama bottoms, he put on dark blue jeans. Rummaging through his duffel, he picked out a green button down and a durable army-green jacket. Sliding on his boots and 'necklace', he took another sip of coffee. It had cooled dramatically over the past few minutes, enough to allow him to enjoy it.

Coming out of the bedroom, he noticed that Sam had gotten dressed and was waiting for him. Cas had taken a seat and started on his first, of many, cups of coffee.

"We'll be back before you know it, okay babe," he gave Cas a quick kiss before following Sam out the door.

Cas heaved a sigh, "Alright, but you know that I'm healed enough to go with you."

"Not yet. Soon, though. I promise."

Cas just returned his attention to his coffee. _Jesus, he's moody in the morning._ Dean pulled the door closed, jogging after Sam, who was already standing next to the Impala.

* * *

Sam knocked on the green door. It took only a moment before someone came to the door. They both could hear several locks being unlocked. The door was pulled open, revealing a man. He had short, spiky blonde hair that was turning gray, and ice blue eyes. He stood only a little taller than Dean. The man, who Dean assumed was Gerald Hudson, Amy Hudson's husband, was wearing his police uniform, but Dean noticed an unusual button just to the left of the man's badge. He looked around fifty years old.

"Hello, FBI agents Cole and Travis. You must be, Gerald Hudson," Dean answered.

"Yes that's me," Mr. Hudson confirmed.

"We just have a few questions about your wife's death," Sam continued.

Dean could've sworn that he saw Mr. Hudson's eyes light up when they flashed their badges.

"Yes, yes. Please, come on in," Mr. Hudson said, ushering them in.

They entered a small foyer with a half-wall separating them from the stairs. In front of them was a good-sized living room. Off to the side was the dining room, a door next to a china cabinet entered into a spacious master bedroom.

Mr. Hudson lead them into the dining room/kitchen. In the distance, Dean just barely could make out the sound of music. He and Sam both took a seat at the table.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Something to drink, maybe?" Mr. Hudson offered.

"Oh, no thank you. We're good," Dean politely declined.

Sam was about to speak when Mr. Hudson spoke up, "If you are here about the rugaru, I took care of it."

Sam and Dean stared at the man who had just become that much more mysterious.

"You… what?" Sam breathed.

"I burned the son of a bitch, then buried him six feet under in the woods," the man noticed their appalled expressions, "I can show you if you like."

"Yes, that would be helpful," Dean answered.

"Alright, right this way."

Mr. Hudson led the way outside. He took them through a windy path in the woods. Soon, they came to a small clearing and sure enough, there was a patch of earth that looked like it had recently been disturbed.

"If you feel the need to dig up the grave, there are shovels in the garage, back at the house," Mr. Hudson said.

"So...are you a hunter, Mr. Hudson?" Sam asked, turning to him.

Mr. Hudson chuckled sadly, "Please, call me Bucky. And I guess you could say that. I usually just hunt around the area, small jobs when unwanted things come to town. I'm carrying on the legacy. Although, I haven't told anything to my daughter. I don't want her in this life. But, I guess I never thought anything would get to my family. Guess I was wrong…"

"Our condolences about your wife," Dean tried to comfort, "Well, if you need anything else, just call us. Right now we're staying at the Trails End Motel, room 15. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, but if you need anything, call us at this number," he took out their fake FBI 'business cards' and wrote his actual phone number on the back with a spare pen he found in his pocket.

'Bucky' took it, examining the number, "Will do. Thank you. I'll be here if you need help with anything. Just, don't mention this to my daughter. She's already suspicious enough."

"Don't worry, we'll leave her out of this," Sam said.

Bucky nodded, leaving the clearing. He lead the way back to the front of the house. They said their goodbyes and Bucky insisted on shaking their hands, "You guys the care now."

"You know we will," Dean said getting in the Impala.

The brothers drove off, down the long gravel driveway, to the paved road.

"Why did you have to tell him our room number?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. Just felt like I could trust the guy. Come on man, fellow hunter loses his wife and you don't think that he's probably gonna need help with _something_?"

"No, probably not. He seemed pretty well off."

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Cas was in a much better mood. He wasn't clingy or nothing, but wasn't a total bitch either. After a long (harsh) debate with Sam, the jerk finally caved and agreed to go to a waterpark with them. They were in the waterpark capital of the _world_ , were they not? Making a quick stop at a small shop that sold swim trunks, they decided to go to Chula Vista. Sure, there were bigger ones, but that also meant more security and people in general. They got a few side glances from others when they walked through the front doors in swim shorts and t-shirts, it was the first of December after all.

Paying for their all day waterpark passes with fake credit cards, everything was going swimmingly. Following the signs to the indoor waterpark, they padded into the men's locker room. Thankfully, there were only three other guys in there. It was the off-season, so they didn't expect it to be that busy. Sam was the first to rid his shirt, throwing it in one of the lockers. Dean followed suit, then looked at Cas expectantly.

"Dean…my- my scars," Cas looked so afraid to take his shirt off.

He walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him. Cas calmed against him. Sliding his fingertips under the fabric, he gently lifted it over Cas' head without protest.

"You are beautiful. The scars say that you lived through something horrific. They make you strong."

Cas nodded, setting the t-shirt on top of the others.

Hand-in-hand, they followed Sam out of the locker room and into the actual waterpark. He accidentally let out a sigh when the humid air hit his cold body.

They spent the whole day together, the three of them. They went through the lazy river, tried wave boarding, and went down every single slide multiple times.

Of course Sam was the one who had to remind them that he was hungry and Cas agreed.

Leaving for the motel, Sam was forced in the backseat. Dean turned the music up, drowning out Sam's complaining.

* * *

Sam made the food run. They had decided on a local place. The line outside was long, but it was only a minute or so away from their motel. The burgers were good, but their fries were even better. Coated it salt and grease, they were perfect.

After eating, Dean and Cas went to their bedroom and turned the TV on. Crawling on top of the bed, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head on his chest. Without thinking, Dean ran a hand through the soft black hair. Cas hummed his approval and was asleep within moments.

They were like that for awhile. Dean had forgotten about the TV and focused on sleeping Cas. Since he had become human, Dean had started learning different little things about him. Like, he really hated mornings. Cas usually had four cups of coffee before talking to _anyone_. He was a really deep sleeper and always liked to sleep in late.

He was a great angel, but now that he was human...Dean felt his heart swell from so much love.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. _Who the hell is it at this hour?_

The knock had awoken Cas and when Dean slid to get out of bed, Cas mumbled his disapproval.

"Where you going?" Cas whined like a child.

"Someone's at the door."

He grabbed his gun on the nightstand, walking into the main room to open the door. Sam was sitting upright, giving him a confused look. He just shrugged and went to open the door. Looking through the peep-hole, he gasped the sight.

"Jesus fucking christ!" he threw the door open.

Leaning against the door frame, was a girl, no older than 14. Her face was caked in blood and bruises. There were cuts and marks everywhere. Swaying on her feet lightly, she managed to get out, "Please. I need help-" before collapsing into his arms.

* * *

 **Please review! It means so much to me!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fighter

_Previously:_

 _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Who the hell is it at this hour?  
The knock had awoken Cas and when Dean slid to get out of bed, Cas mumbled his disapproval.  
"Where you going?" Cas whined like a child.  
"Someone's at the door."  
He grabbed his gun on the nightstand, walking into the main room to open the door. Sam was sitting upright, giving him a confused look. He just shrugged and went to open the door. Looking through the peep-hole, he gasped the sight.  
"Jesus fucking christ!" he threw the door open.  
Leaning against the door frame, was a girl, no older than 14. Her face was caked in blood and bruises. There were cuts and marks everywhere. Swaying on her feet lightly, she managed to get out, "Please. I need help-" before collapsing into his arms._

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Sam jumped up, rushing to help Dean with the unconscious girl. Cas was fully awake now, coming out of the secluded bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight of the bloodied girl.  
Dean dragged her to the bed, and gently lifted her up to set her body on top of the bed.  
"Cas, go out to the Impala and grab bandages and rags!" Dean commanded.  
There was no way he was letting the girl die. He lifted her shirt up, feeling the ribs for any cracks. Thankfully finding none, he pulled it the rest of the way over her head, revealing the long, deep cuts along her abdomen.  
Doing a quick once-over, he found no bones that were broken. Cas scurried back with the needed materials. He threw the rags at Sam and told him to get them damp. They didn't carry disinfectant or ointment with them, so the wounds needed to be completely cleaned before he bandaged them.  
Sam brought over two wet rags. The two got to work dabbing the blood away from her face. Cas paced nervously, not sure what he could do to help, it wasn't like he had dealt with this before.  
It didn't take long to remove the blood from the girl's face. As Sam started on the cuts, he took a moment to survey the damage. The poor girl had cuts everywhere except her legs. Some were so deep, that even with stitches, they would take a month or more to heal.  
Cas came over with the bandages and began covering the slits on her face. None of the cuts there were deep enough to need stitches. If she was lucky, only light scars would remain once completely healed.  
He had to say, she was beautiful. She had a defined six-pack and biceps, seemingly from countless hours of working out. Her ripped blue jeans fit snugly around her waist and slim legs. She had been wearing a blue band shirt and a thin, Green Bay Packers sweatshirt before Dean had peeled the layers off. If she had walked, the December wind had probably chilled her to the bones. He picked up thread and a needle, starting to stitch up the gashes on her arms after Sam had cleaned them.  
The three worked effortlessly together. No one had to say a word, they just worked.  
It took another hour before the mysterious girl was bandaged and clean. Sam had taken off her shoes and tucked her into the bed. Later, they would need to ditch the bloodied bedspread and sheets for clean ones. The girl was unconscious for the rest of the night. When morning rolled around, Dean was worried she would never wake up.  
But she did. The girl awoke with a harsh cough, bolting upright in the bed. Her eyes flew around the room wildly as she backed up against the headboard. She grimaced while she moved, but apparently that didn't stop her from bringing her knees up to her chest. She threw the blankets off of her and inspected the rest of herself. Seemingly satisfied with the results, she meet each of the men's gazes in turn.  
When she finally spoke, her voice was hoarse and barely audible, "Sam and Dean Winchester?"  
Sam and Dean both nodded, but of course Cas did not.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked gently.  
The moose always did have a way with kids.  
"My...my name is Paige. Paige Hudson. My dad told me to find you if I ever needed anything and he wasn't around," she pulled out the business card that Dean had given to Bucky, "He told me where to find you while you were still in town."  
"What happened?" Dean asked, he was genuinely concerned now.  
"After you left, that's when he came and talked to me. Told me you were good people I could trust with anything…"

* * *

 **Paige's POV**

A knock at the bedroom door startled her out of her daze. She had watched the two men with the fancy car come and go. Her dad seemed to be comfortable around them, so she had no worries. Turning off the music, she rushed to open the door. Slowly opening it, she found her dad.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure," she pushed the door the rest of the way open, going to sit on her bed.  
He stayed standing, nervously shifting from foot to foot.  
"I have a gift I would like to give you…" her dad pulled a key out of his pocket.  
It was attacked to a chain, meant to be worn as a necklace.  
"I gave it to your mother, when we got married. I'd like you to have it now. Although, I must warn you. If anyone one comes looking for it, you mustn't let them get it. Do whatever it takes to keep this key safe. Understand?" Paige nodded her understanding, "Good."  
He handed her the necklace. Carefully, she inspected it. She found a bunch of numbers inscribed into the top, along with an unknown symbol. It had six points and looked really cool.

She smiled, slipping the chain around her neck, "Thanks dad!"

He returned her smile, "Alright now, I must be getting to work. If you need anything while I'm gone, call this number. The two guys who were just here are good people. Their staying at the Trails End Motel, room number 15 in case of emergency. They'll be there until tomorrow morning."

"Um. Okay dad," she was immensely confused as to why she would need their help.

Before she could ask, her dad left, leaving get to turn her music back on. She preferred the newer country, but classic rock and metallica were fine too.

She watched her dad pull out of the driveway. Opening the shades widder, she turned the music up more, drowning out all other distractions. She started to sing, lost in the world of music and lyrics.

Maybe that was why she didn't see the black SUV pull into the driveway, followed by her dad's truck.

She definitely noticed when she turned to the window, looking out to view the garden. Instead, she noticed the two vehicles. When three men got out of the black SUV, she noticed their guns and knives tucked into their belts. She continued to watch as her dad got out of his truck, one of the men held him at gunpoint as he shut the door.

Realizing that this is what her dad meant when he said to protect the key, she took it off of her neck. She slipped a tennis shoe on and put the key in the bottom of the other one before putting that one on too. It was quite uncomfortable, but would do the trick. Hopefully.

She tried to make a break for the back door, but was a second to late. The three men and her father were already in the house. The tallest one grabbed her wrist, janking her away from the door. There went her one and only plan. She looked to her father with sad eyes. He just mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. A silent tear fell from her eye.

The gunshot resonated through the entire house. Her dad's lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a heap.

She knew this was coming, "No!" but that didn't stop the tears and screams.

She punched and kicked at anything she could make contact with, but it didn't seem to have an effect.

The man dragged her dead dad out the back door. It took the other two men to drag her downstairs. There, they found a chair and some old rope to tie her up with. She was forced to sit in the chair and one of the two men tied her hands behind the chair and her feet together.

"There are two ways that this can go. One, you can tell us where the key is and we'll kill you quickly. Or two, we'll beat it out of you and you'll die slowly and painfully," after the man finished she could've swore that their eyes flashed black.

"You fucking killed my dad! Die in hell!" she shot back.

"Just remember, we gave _you_ the choice," the other one said.

The first one opened up a folded towel, revealing the nastiest looking knives. He skimmed his fingers offer a couple. Deciding on a short, pointy knife, he came over to her.

He skimmed the knife up her arm, continuing until he reached her left cheek. The tip dug into her flesh, leaving a line of red. She flinched a little but didn't let a single noise escape her lips. She wouldn't allow them that pleasure.

He created four more cuts on her face, varying the depth. The one he cut on her forehead was so deep, she couldn't help the small whimper than escaped.

"Anything you'd like to tell us now?"

"No," she said firmly.

The man with the knife cut deep into her arm. She cried out, screaming from the searing pain. He didn't even give her a chance to rest her hoarse throat, he just moved to the other arm and cut another line. He only stopped after both her arms were covered in cuts and blood.

"Stop! I'll…I'll…" she screamed at them.

He stopped and they both stared intently. And then she remember her father's dying wish. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ tell them it was in her shoe. So, she remained silent. The two men must've caught on, because they both lost their temper. They came barreling towards her, fists clenched. Punch after punch was thrown. Some were aimed towards her face, others at her stomach. At one point, she nearly lost consciousness, but forced herself to stay awake.

Suddenly something dawned on her. She let her head go limp and tried to slow her ragged breathing. It seemed to have worked, the men stopped punching and she faintly heard their heavy footsteps thunder upstairs.

Opening an eyelid, she scanned the basement. Apparently, they believed that she was out cold and wouldn't try anything. Man, were they wrong. She worked the noose around her wrists until it slid to the ground. She used her stiff wrists to undo her bound legs. Standing and stretching for a moment, she groaned in pain. The walk to town was going to be _hell_.

Silently, she unlocked the basement door and slipped outside undetected. Making a break for the woods, she realized just how tired she was.

But she knew that the only way to survive would be to make it to Sam and Dean Winchester's motel. Somehow she knew that they could help.

Being as quiet as the fallen leaves that crunched underneath her foot would let her, she made her way through the dense forest. She had to watch her footing carefully, for there were fallen branches and trees everywhere. The valley came into view before her. The long valley was barren of trees, but instead was covered in tall grass that was knee-high. She followed the old four-wheeler path to the left until she came to where it looped back around on the other side.

She double checked to make sure she knew where she would come to the road. If her calculations were correct, she would be plenty far enough away from her house. Remembering the key, she took it out of her shoe and pocketed it. Making her way through the foliage, it took her a good fifteen minutes in the condition she was in to make it to the road. Deciding against the idea of walking alongside the road, she walked just inside the woods. She figured that she had a good hour before her captors found out she had escaped.

Sudden panic took over and she started to sprint. No way in hell she way allowing her dad's killers to capture her _again_. Pushing the horrible pain aside, she continued to run. She realized just how long of a run she would have to make until she got into town. Lucky for her, the sun was just beginning to set and the darkness would provide good cover.

If anyone stopped and asked about all the blood she would just make a break for the woods and lose them. Of course she had remember to put her watch on this morning, so she had something to keep track of the time.

It was well past dark when she first saw the town's lights. She had slowed to a walk awhile back. Her body was aching and numb from the cold. The only warmth she had was a lightweight Green Bay Packers sweatshirt, and that didn't help much. It was close to midnight now, and her body desperately needed rest. But, she kept pushing. No way she was giving up now.

She made it to the motel. Scanning the room numbers she found the one she was looking for. Stumbling up to the door, it took all of her strength to knock three times. It was a good thirty seconds before the door swung open.

"Please. I need help-" was all she could say before falling into a sea of black.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Paige managed to get out her entire story before breaking down into sobs. Not one of them knew how to comfort her. Dean himself was filled with rage. When she had mentioned the part about thinking she saw their eyes turn back, all he could think about was ganking those demon sons of bitches.

He watched as Paige pulled something out of her pocket, rubbing it between her fingers. It looked almost like a key…

"Hey. What is that you've got there?" he asked.

"A key my dad gave to me after you guys had left the house. He told me to protect it at all costs," she held out her palm, offering the key to Dean.

It seemed as of she only trusted him, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

There were eight numbers inscribed into the key and a weird symbol that he didn't recognise at all. He handed it to Sam, who scrutinized every inch of it.

"Well, then. Do you have any family you can stay with?" Dean asked softly.

Paige shook her head sadly, "I don't have anybody anymore. My mom and dad were both only children and my grandparents died a long time ago."

Dean frowned, what were they supposed to do with her? The poor girl had been traumatized for life and they couldn't just drop her somewhere, now could they?

One step at a time, "Alright. Why don't we go over and check on your house and get your things, okay?"

"Okay…" Paige sniffled and threw the blankets off.

When she stood, he saw her visibly grimace. But when Cas stood to help her, she gently pushed him away.

It was then that he realized just how strong this girl was.

She had survived _demon_ torture and walked the twenty miles from her house to their motel room. _And,_ she didn't want help.

 _Well, hell. I've think we've just found a fighter._ Dean thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket and the Impala's keys.

* * *

 **AN: Things are starting to pick up again! Yay! Anywho…please leave a review. Hope y'all liked this chapter and the 'road so far' ;)**

 **Carry On,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	12. Chapter 12: Harley!

**Dean's POV**

The drive to Paige's house was sat in awkward silence. Every once in awhile he glanced back in the mirror. Paige stared at the scenery out the window. A couple times he saw her wipe her cheek, supposedly brushing off tears. Cas snuck multiple glances Paige's way. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

As he was about to turn into the driveway, a small voice spoke up.

"No. Don't go straight down the driveway. What of they're still there? Keep driving," Paige instructed.

Dean did as she said. Just past the driveway, there was a dirt path. A metal gate stood between the road and the continued path.

"Pull in here and park. I'll open the gate," Paige said as Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

She instantly hopped out and ran towards the gate. The other three also got out, but went towards the trunk. Dean propped the trunk up and shuffled threw the contents. Sam took the demon-killing knife and Cas took his angel blade. Even though he wasn't an angel anymore, God had let him keep that small piece of Castiel's past. Dean handed each of them a small bottle filled with holy water. Dean took the shotgun filled with salt sounds.

Paige swung the gate open, ushering them inside. She left it open and followed the men, but soon took the lead.

"My house is just over this hill," she announced, leading them up the path.

It wasn't wide enough to be made by a car, but there were distinct tire tracks, so Dean assumed she had an atv.

He wondered why the girl hadn't asked any questions. Was she just not curious as to who they were or why they were carrying bottles of water? Maybe she was still in shock and was just grateful for the help in retaking her home.

When the house came into view, he spotted a small playground with a loft. Tapping Paige on the shoulder, he motioned towards it. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Apparently she wanted in this fight.

And to think, they hadn't even taken the time to explain to her about the things that go bump in the night.

When they came to the path that lead to the back porch of the house, he held Paige back.

"Stay here until one of us comes out to get you, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, but sat on the ground anyway, "Fine."

He nodded and motioned for Sam to flank around to the front. Cas took the basement door and Dean took the back door.

Finding it unlocked, he slid the door open. There was a substantial amount of blood on the wood floors, but other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary and more importantly, no one in sight. Sam rushed in a moment later. Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs. Both brothers raised their weapons, but it was only Cas.

"They're gone," the former angel declared.

Dean turned and went on the back porch, prepared to wave Paige inside. But she wasn't there. His eyes scanned wildly around the property, finally coming to rest on her small figure kneeling next to a pale body.

The demons hadn't tried to hid him, just thrown him near the woods in the backyard. He quickly descended the stairs and walked towards the girl.

"Come on, Paige. Let's get your things."

They could worry about Bucky later. Paige wiped her eyes and stood, following Dean into her house.

She went straight to her room without a word to anyone.

"Take care of the body guys. Tonight we'll give him a hunter's funeral."

Sam and Cas went outside and towards the body. Dean decided to take a look downstairs.

For the most part, it was relatively clean. Except for the overturned chair and blood on the floor, of course. There were no clues as to what the demons wanted, other than the key that Paige had successfully kept safe.

He made his way back upstairs, to Paige's room. The door was thrown wide open, so he didn't bother knocking.

Inside, Paige was throwing all different types of clothes into a black duffel bag.

It was evident she was mad. Slamming drawers shut and throwing unwanted clothes across the room, proved that.

He didn't know exactly how to comfort her. Both her parents were gone and she didn't know of any other family members.

"Is there a friend you could stay with?" he asked from the doorway.

Paige sniffled, "I don't have any friends," at that she started to cry harder.

"Oh," was all he could say.

Instead of continuing with a one-sided conversation, he surveyed the room. It was rather large. There was a L-shaped desk where multiple picture frames sat. The largest being one of her and, who he supposed was her mom, at a beach. Paige looked much happier then than she did now. A three shelf bookcase sat next to the desk. All three were stuffed full of books, some were even stacked on top. He didn't recognize any of the titles, not that he could considering that he doesn't read for fun.

Her bed was a light wood color. There were scratches and chips here and there which led Dean to believe she wasn't the only one to have used it. A tall dresser was positioned by the end of the bed. It was also wood, but a deeper, richer color. On top of dresser, sat a deep blue radio. Unlike almost everything else in her room, it looked new, almost brand new.

The sound of a zipper snapped him out of his thoughts. Paige shoved the duffel strap onto her shoulder and pushed past him. She set her bag on the counter and turned to face Dean.

But before she could get a word out, her eyes grew and her jaw dropped. As quick as a rabbit, she spun and sprinted the opposite direction. Dean followed amd saw her fly down the stairs, going so fast she almost slipped.

Dean raced after her, afraid about what got her so worked up. He rounded the corner just in time to see her drop to get knees and reach her hands out. He could hear metal against metal as a small door was pulled open. Getting closer, he could hear a happy squeak.

"Harley!"

Sure enough, there was a small crate containing a dog bed and a German Shepard puppy. Despite himself, he smiled a little. At least Paige wasn't _completely_ by herself.

Paige gathered the puppy in her arms and walked to Dean. The tears were still stained on her face, but there was almost a tiny smile as she stroked the puppy.

"Dean, meet Harley. She was my 13th birthday present earlier this year. I can't believe I forgot about you! You're so quiet," Harley licked her neck and she slightly laughed.

The puppy was rather large and it looked like it took some effort to continue to hold her. Paige eventually put her down and they made their way back upstairs. Paige looked a little happier than before, but her expression was still grim.

Sam and Cas met them upstairs. Both men were surprised at the appearance of the dog, but took it well. Cas seemed especially happy about it.

Sam pulled him off to the side, needing a word.

"Dean! What are we supposed to do with her?"

He shrugged, "No family, no friends. We can't just drop her off at the police station. Maybe we take her to Bobby's for now, until we find a more permanent solution."

"She's got a dog! What happened to the 'no dogs in the Impala' rule?"

"That's the last thing she has to remember her parents and her home. We can't just leave it!"

Sam finally agreed and went back to the others. Dean had hoped to wait until night to salt and burn Bucky's body, but they really had to go.

Paige took her bag out to the Impala and when she came back, Dean lit the body. She sunk to her knees and began to cry again, looking heavenward and then at her dad.

Sam and Dean could both relate, but it didn't help her.

Halfway through the drive back to the motel, Paige began to speak.

"Do you guys believe in God?"

"Yes," Cas and Sam both answered simultaneously.

Dean didn't answer. Not because he didn't believe or he did believe for that matter. He didn't know. Of course he knew angels existed, but God? If God did exist, how could he let things like this happen?

"I did. But, now? I'm not sure. How can God let things like this happen to good people? What did I do wrong? Sure, I swear and the guys I hang out with aren't exactly saints… And what about angels huh? Aren't they supposed to help?"

"I know that angels are real and God is too. Sometimes things have to happen to good people. Those experiences make good people better people. I believe it is a test of character," Cas said thoughtfully.

Paige furrowed her brow and stared at Cas, "Yeah, okay..."

She went back to staring out the window and petting Harley, who was rather quiet in Paige's lap.

* * *

After packing their things in the Impala from the motel, they stopped for some crappy food from a small drive thru. He didn't even pay attention to the name, just pulled in and ordered everyone burgers. He didn't really know what Paige liked, but she didn't complain.

Dean finally decided that he had given the girl enough time and it was time to tell her.

"So, uh, Paige. There's something we'd like to share with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. While you were held captive, you mentioned seeing their eyes turn black, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it was real. Just the poor lighting."

"No, it was definitely real. They...they were demons."

She did a double take, "Come again?"

"They were demons."

"Demons? Demons are _fricking_ real? You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was."

"And you guys? You think they're real too, don't ya?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"And it's not just demons. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, the whole shebang. Basically anything that goes bump in the night is real," Cas added.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay angel boy. Don't hold back."

"Angel?!"

"Former angel actually. Thank you Dean, for opening that wound," Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

"Angel? Demons and vampires? What?"

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this. But it's all true, I promise," Dean said.

* * *

Bobby was rather surprised to see them. Even more so with the girl and her dog.

"We just need you to look after her for a little while. Until we figure something out. She gave us this key, Sam thinks it's coordinates to somewhere in Lebanon. We're going to check it out and then come back," Dean stood talking to Bobby in the living room.

"You couldn't have called first, ya idjit?"

"Sorry, we've been busy figuring things out."

"You better be back in two weeks or less."

"I promise we will. Thank you Bobby!"

* * *

 **AN: So I've had some things happen. I won't be posting as often anymore. I don't know an exact schedule but I'll write as often as possible. I hope you understand.**

 **Sorry,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


	13. Chapter 13: Men of Letters

**Yay! I got a small amount of time to write another chapter! Here ya gooo**

* * *

 **Paige's POV**

It sure didn't take them long to drop her off. After dumping her at "Bobby's", they just took up and left. Without a _single_ word. Bobby made his introduction and showed her the spare bedroom where she'd be staying. Then, he made a run into town to pick up some dog food for Harley. She took the opportunity to explore the whole house. Everything seemed normal enough, if not a little ancient, except for the huge collection of books he had.

She ran her fingertips along the edge of the covers, trying to read the titles. Except, there were a couple that she couldn't even pronounce.

Moving through the house methodically, she came to the only door she hadn't opened yet. Trying the handle, she found it unlocked. Giving the door a slight push, it swung open to reveal a staircase that led downward into a basement. As she proceeded downward, the stairs gave loud groans and protests with each step. Once reaching the bottom, she took a look around. A bunch of weapons sat on a table along with a couple more books. But there was also a large, dark door that looked to be made of iron.

When she tried to pull it open, it wouldn't even budge. Feeling for a lock, she grasped a small handle and slid it to the left. Trying the heavy door again, she successfully hauled it open with a lot of effort. Inside was a spacious, circular room. The floor was concrete with a large black pentagram etched into it. A desk was positioned in the back, along with a bookcase. In the middle, was a small bed, barely big enough for one person. A fan was on overhead, contained in a metal cage.

The sound of quick steps coming down the stairs awoke her from the daze. Whipping around, there was Harley, running towards her. Slightly smiling, she petted Harley's head shortly before turning back towards the room. Examining the rest of the strange room, she found nothing else of interest but the books.

Taking one of the shelf, she sat on the bed and began to read.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

He felt slightly bad about just leaving Paige, but he had to admit, he was extremely curious about the key. The drive was long and by the time they got to Lebanon it was well past dark. Because they had enough sense in them, they decided to get a motel room and wait until morning to go to the coordinates.

With the promise that they would behave themselves, Sam agreed to share a room. Of course this was said with crossed fingers and a wink to Cas.

The morning was a fresh start. Sam directed Dean down a long dirt road. After asking multiple times if they were in the right place, Dean finally continued to drive.

Slamming the Impala's door shut, Dean exclaimed, "Dude! This place is fucking creepy! Who'd want to have a key to this place?"

Sam rolled his eyes, clearly tired of Dean's shit. Together, the three men made their way to the only door they could see. When Sam slid the key into the lock, Dean stopped him just before opening the door.

"Who wants to bet on what's inside?"

Sam and Cas remained silent.

"Well fine. You guys are no fun," he pointedly looked at Cas, "Not even you babe. You know what, I bet there's a bunch of freakin gold in there and we'll all be rich!"

"What did you take, Dean?" Sam questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up Sammy and open the door!"

"I told you to sto-"

Cas had pushed past the two toddlers and opened the door. Their breaths caught with a step inside the door.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Place," Dean breathed.

They quickly stumbled down the stairs, eager to explore this new mansion.

Sam flipped a switch, turning on the rest of the lights, illuminating the enormous rooms. The three split up, determined to know every inch. Starting in the main room, Dean found 6 more rooms, the library, the kitchen, a control room, and 3 furnished bedrooms.

Before he could look further, he heard Sam call, "Guys! I think you should see this!"

Running towards Sam's voice, he accidentally bumped into Cas, knocking him flat on his ass.

"Sorry about that baby," he said offering a hand to help Cas up.

Cas took it gratefully and was hauled to his feet by Dean.

"Thank you, Dean," the former angel said whilst brushing himself off.

Planting a small kiss on Dean's lips, Cas took Dean's hand and pulled him towards where Sam's voice had called to them.

Inside the room, Sam was nowhere to be found. The two explored the room, finding a lot of boxes. Most contained folders and papers, lots and lots of paper. But, on one wall, or where there was supposed to be a wall, was a whole. There were two shelves that were pulled out, revealing said whole. Beyond the opening was Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean said worried.

"Dean. This place has a dungeon!"

He looked around and by God it _was_ a dungeon. There was a devils trap in the middle along with a single chair and a table in the corner. A glass cabinet was mounted to the left wall and inside were countless weapons and blades.

"Okay, what the hell is this place?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I don't know but I found a large garage with multiple old cars and a shooting range," Cas supplied.

"Guys this place is huge. Now we just have to figure out who this belongs to…" Sam started walking out of the "dungeon". Going to the library, Sam examined the numerous books.

Not wanted to do _any_ research, Dean left to pick out his room. Sure, maybe some weirdo did own this freaking amazing place, but hey, why not get first dibs on a room just in case?

* * *

 **Paige's POV**

It had almost been two weeks since the brothers and the former angel dropped her off at Bobby's. Since then, she had fallen into an easy schedule.

Wake up at 6AM, run four miles, shower, eat, read, eat, sleep.

She spent most of her day in the panic room reading from Bobby's vast collection. So far she had read up on almost every monster and creature alike. If she was going to become a hunter like Sam, Dean, and Bobby, then she needed to know this stuff. It was the first time in her life that she was thankful for how smart she was. She was able to remember everything with precision and accuracy.

She was also thankful that Bobby had taken the time to explain everything to her. About hunters and different monsters.

Maybe she was burying herself in work to forget about the death of her parents, but hey, it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

Harley was a constant companion. The German Shepherd was growing rapidly and becoming increasingly smart. She ran and slept with Paige. It was middle of December and only a month or so until she turned one year old.

Paige was already an excellent shooter. She owed that to her Dad and his relentless training. She was also a skilled fighter and could drop a 200 pound man in less than five minutes.

She knew that Bobby was secretly worried about her, but she didn't exactly know why. He was nice and all, but she barely knew him. There was no emotional connection.

Most of the time she wore simple things. T-shirts even though it was cold outside, jeans because they were practical and comfy, and plain sneakers. Her dark hair was almost always tied up and her watch always on.

She hoped that Sam, Dean, and Cas would come back soon. She was itching to prove herself to them and she wasn't exactly sure why. She also wished that they'd let her hunt with them.

Maybe it was for revenge, maybe it was because her old life had sucked and hoped this one would be better.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

They took their time researching. Dean had fully decorated his room. The room dedicated as Sam's was hardly touched. Cas shared Dean's room and Sam wished that they had soundproof walls so he didn't have to listen to the moans every night.

After a week they had figured out who had owned the bunker. That's what they started calling the place, _the bunker_. It seemed fitting.

It was the Men of Letters. Sam had dug into their past and found that they had all died in a fire. But a certain name did stand out. _Henry Winchester._ Their grandfather was a Men of Letters? Did that make _them Men of Letters?_ Considering they had the key and were descendents of an original Men of Letters, they thought they were.

This new revelation was huge, but also raised many more questions. How did Paige's father get the key? Was she also a descendent? What the hell were they supposed to do with all this new information available to them?

Their two weeks were coming to an end and they needed to get back to Bobby's.

Leaving early the next morning, they hoped to make it by noon.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Not a super long chapter, actually it's quite short, but that's all I've got time for. Hope you enjoyed this important chapter! Sorry its been awhile.**

 **Apologies,**

 **TeamFreeWill2.0**


End file.
